The Fractured Mirror
by comicman
Summary: With the Royal Wood's Annual talent show on the horizon, Lincoln has to find something to do! His sisters try to help, but only end up making him feel worse. Will Lincoln find his talent or just end up copy of others? (Collab with Omega Ultra)
1. Chapter 1

It's a typical morning at the Loud House, with all but one of the louds partaking in the normal Saturday routine.

The odd Loud out was none other than Lincoln. The young boy searching his home for a nice, quiet place to get some privacy in the storm of the house.

"Oh hey guys, what up?" The young eleven-year-old with white hair greets. "Now I know what you guy thinking, 'Lincoln what are you doing in basement?'" He carefully checks his surroundings and continues, "Well you see, I can't let my sisters find out what I planning. If you've been with us long enough, you know just how crazy they can get when they meddle in my life."

Then, he goes into his pocket and pulls out a red flyer decorated with a red rooster, "I want to perform in the Royal Woods Annual Talent show, but there's a small problem: I have no idea what to do! So I'm going to try some different things and hope I can find my talent."

Suddenly, the basement door swings open, and the oldest Loud child walks in, carrying a hamper of dirty laundry. "Crud," Lincoln whispers, "If she sees the flyer, she'll tell the others and then everyone will get involved!" And so, he stuffs the piece of paper in his pocket and puts on a sheepish smile.

"Hey Lincoln, what are you doing down here?" Lori asks

"Nothing! I think I should be going up stairs." Lincoln then begins to slide his way over to the stairs.

"Hang on." Lori grabs Lincoln's arm. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you're down here."

"I told you already…", Lincoln nervously responds.

That's when a particular piece of paper catches her eye, "Hey, what's that?" And with that, she reaches for it

"No please Lori, don't look!"

Yet, it's too late, and his sister he the flyer in hand, "Huh, a talent show." The final two words echo through the home.

Immediately, Lincoln turns and declares, "You see in this house there certain words you shouldn't say… And Lori has just said two of those words."

Suddenly, the floor above them shakes as the rest of the louds run into the basement. And with that, Lincoln knows that this is not going to be an easy day.

"Lincoln are you going to try out for the talent show?" Lynn asks

"No, I'm not."

"Then why did you tried to hide the flyer?" Lori cut in.

"Umm… because…" Lincoln responds, only to remain silent.

"O-M-G! You were like totally going to do it!" Leni cheers.

"Actually I was only planning to do it if I found something I could do."

"Well, have you?" Lori asks, her excitement building.

Lincoln shakes his head, "No, since I've only thought joining the show."

"You should totally play the guitar, link." Luna cuts in.

"Luna you know I can only play a few notes on bass!" Lincoln responds.

"Well how about, doing trapezes act?" Lynn suggests, motioning the jump.

"No, I don't want to die young."

"How about a comedy show" Luan goes.

This goes on for a few minutes, with each sister proposing an act that is better suited for themselves rather than their kid brother. After they all give their suggestions, Lincoln goes up to his room and drops on the bed, exhausted from dealing with his sisters.

"Well, that's half of my Saturday gone. Man, I can't believe I can't find a single thing to do for the talent show. Why am I the black sheep of this family?! I literally have no special talent that I can show off. It's unfair! All of my sisters have something they could do, but me? I've got nothing!"

Then he begins to count on his fingers, "Lori has multitasking, Leni has fashion sense, Luna has music, Luan has comedy, Lynn has athleticism, Lucy has poetry, Lana has plumbing and risk-taking, Lola has pageants, Lisa has smarts, and Lily has… well maybe I guess I'm not alone for now." He plops himself on his bed, "Sometimes, I wish I could have just one of my sisters' talents… then I wouldn't have this problem. Or maybe I'm thinking this too much."

The young boy then stands up and walks over to his door… only to reveal his four-year-old scientist sister waiting for her.

"Why, hello fellow sibling. I would like to ask for your assistance involving my prototype virtual reality system."

"Huh?"

"I need your help testing a video game." Lisa flatly responds.

Lincoln hesitates, "I don't know Lisa, you remember what happened the last time I agreed to help you out."

"Don't worry." Lisa adjusts her glasses, "I didn't account for the damage our siblings could do. So this time, I'm closing the door as precautionary measures."

"Still…" Lincoln speaks with concern in his voice, "I don't know… what if something goes wrong?"

"Will assure you that nothing bad will happen" Lisa assures.

"Alright I'll do it, Liz." Lincoln sighs in defeat, "Just be careful."

"Will do."

And so, Lincoln follows his younger sister into her room. Immediately, a large device stands before him, its random wires and cables connecting to a shoddily set up chair.

While Lily is nowhere to be found.

"Hey Lisa, why is Lily not in her crib" Lincoln asks.

"Like I said, I made sure that none of our siblings would be a problem."

"So what's this thing supposed to do?"

"I'm glad you asked. It's supposed to allow the user experience a virtual simulation that not only let you see, but feel someone else's point of view." Lisa responds with pride filling her voice.

"Oh." Lincoln goes, before the realization hits him, "Wait what?! That's amazing Lisa!"

"Thank you." Lisa responds.

"Did you program it yourself?"

"Yes."

"When did you learn to code?" Lincoln tilts his head, "I never saw you study that stuff."

"I learned the basics last night, since I had a base already set."

"Really?" curiously approaches the chair.

"Yes, it's amazing what you can find on the Internet. Now wait here let me start the device" Lisa walks over to a small control panel built into the wall. "All righty then, Lincoln I would require you to sit down in the chair."

And with that, he complies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/n: Chapter written by Omega Ultra**

"Ready for this Lincoln?" Lisa asks, her hand held firmly over the controls.

"Yeah Lisa, fire it up!" Lincoln responds, a hint of fear present in his voice.

Lisa then begins to tap away and responds, "Initializing project… now!" And with that, she hits a bright red button, causing the machine to power up. The screen in front of Lincoln's eyes beams up, forcing the young boy to shut his eyes.

After that, he jolts awake with, "Hah, hah." Then he looks around, "Huh? Where am I?" then, he looks down, and realizes that he was no longer wearing an orange polo and blue jeans, but a torn purple shirt and skirt. "What the?!"

His heart races as he jumps down from his top bunk bed and takes the room in. Instead of the twin-sized bed he was used to, Lincoln now had a bunk, with the room around him pained light purple to boot.

"What's going on?!" He thinks as he turns to face a nearby mirror, "What the… why the heck do I look like Luna?!"

That's when the realization hits him, "Wait… Lisa's VR system! This must be what it does!" Then, he turns and carefully walks out of the room. "Ok, so far so good." And with that, he walks over to Lisa's and takes a peek inside.

Lisa scribbles away at a random paper, before declaring, "Ok Lincoln, I need you go to sleep for now. Your body will need to rest while I work."

Immediately, Lincoln watches as his body stands up and walks around with hard, robotic movements, while he responds, "Yes. Sister."

"What's going on?" he thinks, before his body steps out of Lisa's room and marches straight into his own. "I guess I'm Luna for now…" Then he examines the new body he's in for a moment before continuing; "I guess this is what Lisa had in mind when she talked about seeing other people's lives."

Then 'Luna' turns and heads downstairs. "Hey Lori." She awkwardly greets the young woman laying down on the living room couch

"Hey Luna." Lori goes, turning and sitting up in response, "You still need me to drive you to that concert today?"

For a moment 'Luna' thinks, "Should I? I'm not really Luna… I don't even think I can play the guitar like she can… Is it worth-"

Only for her body to respond, "Sure Lori, thanks a lot!"

Then, while Lincoln mentally slaps himself for saying that, Lori stands up and goes, "Ok then sis, come on, your concert is in like an hour right?"

"Wait what?!" 'Luna's' mind panics, yet for some odd reason cannot bring itself to say no and attempt to cancel the engagement. Instead, she says, "Yeah, let's go then sis!"

And with that, the duo walk out of the home and head off to the concert venue.

An hour later…

'Luna' stands in front of a medium-sized crowd of people, gathered to listen to the new band perform. She stands up, with her band to her back and her heavy metal guitar strapped firmly around her body. "My name is Luna Loud, and I'm here to rock!" She screams into the microphone, causing her voice to echo through the small venue.

"Enjoy the show!"

Then, with her heart racing, she begins to strum. He simply plays a note… in tune, then another, and another. It's as if he had practiced music all of his life! Within seconds, she's playing a song and singing, "My name's Luna Loud and it's our time to rock! We're Luna and the Loud House Band!"

"What's going on?!" Lincoln thinks, "I… I never had a talent for music before!" Yet, much to his surprise, he easily continues on playing a song he did not even know, much to the roaring cheers of the crowd around him. "This is so flippin' awesome!"

"I'm in Luna's place, and able to play just like her?! Lisa's VR system is amazing!"

After a few minutes of playing, the first song ends, and with a cheerful and exited tone he shouts, "Who's ready for more?!"

The crowd goes wild with excitement in response, "I can't hear you!"

With more cheering, 'Luna' looks back and motions for her band to keep playing, and with a few beats of the drums, the band gets back to playing the energy-filled music that the patrons came for.

Finally, after about two hours of playing, the concert finishes off and 'Luna' heads home with Lori. The eldest sister simply smiles and greets, "That was amazing Luna! Your talent for those instruments are amazing!"

"Thanks Lori." 'Luna' blushes with slight embarrassment while she thinks, "But… was it really me, or was it just Luna?" Then she smiles, "Though, I have to admit. That was amazing!"

After a short drive, the duo returns to their loud home. The sun is just beginning to set over the horizon as they enter. She lets thousands of thoughts cloud her mind as she makes her way to her room, climbs in her bunk and goes to sleep.

Almost immediately, Lincoln jolts awake with, "Hah, hah…" He quickly looks around for a few minutes, making sure that everything is still in its rightful place, "heh… was that, a dream?"

He then turns and gets out of the bed. He stretches in the center of his room for a few moments and continues, "So… I'm back in my room huh? Is the simulation over?"

He then turns and grabs the acoustic guitar he tried practicing with a few days prior and thinks, "Well… if the simulation worked as planned…" Then he begins to strum a familiar tune.

His heart races as he moves his fingers up and down the neck of the instrument with a natural flare that could only have come from years of practice… or in Lincoln's case, a day as Luna Loud.

"This is amazing!" Lincoln thinks, "I wonder…" And with that, he turns and walks out of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/n: chapter written by Comicman: Edited by Omega Ultra**

Only to find Lisa waiting for him outside his door.

"Oh, hey Lisa, what's up" Lincoln greets, still smiling from his new found ability.

"I would like to apologize for the high amount of voltage you received from my machine. I should have checked the surge protector beforehand."

"It's all right Lisa, I'm ok" Lincoln barely understood what his sister was talking about, let alone understood enough to respond.

"And thank goodness for that." Lisa adjusts her glasses, "No matter, I have already disassembled the device. Please inform me if you feel strange in any way."

"Now that I think of it, I do feel strange… I wonder if it's a side effect of the device…"

Then the young boy grabs his sister's shoulder, "Hang on, I want to ask you, what was that machine supposed to do exactly?"

Lisa responds with a downcast expression, "It was supposed to allow the user to enter a preprogrammed world where they could leave as someone else temporarily." Then she adjusts her glasses and turns away, "but now I understand that programing a device of that caliber is more challenging than I first taught. I shouldn't have made you test it out so soon."

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm fine Lisa" Lincoln playfully rubs her head, "I'm fine, that's all that matters."

That's when the oldest and third oldest loud sisters come up stairs.

"Are you sure don't remember yesterday Luna" Lori asks.

"Yeah, dude yesterday is a just one huge blur. I can't remember anything after we tried to help Lincoln find something to do for the talent show."

"So you seriously don't remember the concert yesterday?" Lori raises her eyebrows in shock.

Luna nods, "Yeah, the last thing I can remember was me going to my room to get ready for the concert."

"Well you did rock so hard yesterday, Luna" Lori responds, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well I guess might have." Luna looks away in disappointment.

Suddenly, Lincoln runs over in excitement, "Luna, Luna, Luna!"

"Calm down Lincoln." Luna grabs Lincoln's shoulders, stopping him in his tracks.

It takes the excited boy a few moments to calm him down, but when he finally does, Luna asks, "Ok, what's up dude?"

"I wanna show you something!" his voice rushes through his words

"Alright, alright!" Luna chuckles, "What do you wanna show me?"

"Can I borrow your guitar for a few seconds?"

Luna shrugs, "Sure" before she passes her signature purple guitar over.

"Watch this!" Lincoln shouts, before he begins to play the guitar with a gentle grace that can only be described as that of a master.

And after a short song, he stops and looks at his stunned older sisters.

"Oh… my… G!" Lori squees, while Luna stammers, "What the… Lincoln… How'd you do that? Why didn't you tell me you could play guitar?! Why? Were you trying to hide your talent form me?!"

"Yeah Lincoln why you didn't you tells us" Lori asks in annoyance.

"When did you find time to practice?! Because by the sound of it, you've been playing for years!", said Luna

Lincoln rubs the back of his head nervously, "To tell you the truth I just had this feeling that I needed to play the guitar."

"Come on! That level of musical talent doesn't just come naturally! It comes after years of practice!" Luna flares her arms with that.

"I'm serious Luna!" Lincoln counters, while looking away shamefully, "The only time I play an instrument is when I try to jam with you…"

Luna chuckles, "Whatever bro." Then she grabs her brother, "Either way we've got to jam now." And with that, the girl pulls her brother into her room.

"Here Linc," Luna passes Lincoln a small guitar. Its body is orange while the neck is lightly-colored wood, "Come on lets jam."

And with that, the duo starts their jam session… while the sisters watch in amazement as their only brother plays his guitar at a level equal to Luna's.

"It's not fair! Why does Luna gets someone that likes doing the same thing." Lola complains.

"Yeah! Of course it's not fair! Lincoln's a boy, he should like sports!" Lynn crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Come on Lynn, by that logic you supposed to wear dresses and be as girly as Lola." Lori counters.

"I would take offense to that… if it wasn't true" Lola looks away with her arms crossed and her head held high.

"I understand Lori, but it's still unfair to the rest of us… Luna has someone who shares a common Interest."

Out of nowhere Lucy appears, "I would like to know when Lincoln became so good at the guitar."

"That's something we may never know." Lori responds.

After hours of playing together, Lincoln yawns, "It's been a while… I think it's time to go to bed." And soon enough they finish the song the where playing… only for Luna start playing another song immediately after.

"Hey Luna, I'm tried, can we please stop? I want to go to sleep." Lincoln shouts, just barely managing to get over Luna's guitar.

"Ah come on bro, we can't stop now! We've got in the groove!"

"But we've been playing for hours sis. I need to sleep!"

"But dude, You can't just tell that me you've got musical talents not expect me to not want to hang out with you!" OLuna speaks with a slightly upset tone.

"I know, I know." Lincoln looks away, "but I just don't have the stamina to keep going sis."

Luna sighs, "Alright bro, goodnight."

"Thanks." Lincoln responds, before turning, "Goodnight to you too Luna." And with that, he walks out.

A few moments later, Lincoln walks into his room, "Man today was an awesome. Sure I'm tried, but I'm happy. I've got a talent!"

A defeated expression fills Lincoln's face as he throws himself on the bed, "But… why do I feel so empty? I have a musical talent, I have… Luna's talent…"

He shakes his head, "Nah, I'm fine. Everything's just fine." And with that, he lies down and drifts off to sleep.

The next morning…

As per the usual, Lincoln is the first Loud sibling to get up. After all, he had to beat the morning rush to the bathroom!

He slowly opens his eyes, expecting to see either his wall or dresser… only to find himself surrounded by sports equipment.

"What the? Was Lynn in my room again?" he slowly sits up with that and turns, only to find a young Goth girl still sleeping across the room.

His eyes go wide in shock, before he jumps out of the bed and runs to the bathroom.

Then, he takes one good look at himself in the mirror. After a few minutes, the shock wears off and he whispers,

"Oh boy here we go again"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/n: written by Omega Ultra.**

Lincoln stands in front of the bathroom mirror with his head held up high, "Ok, just like yesterday…" he nervously thinks. "But instead of Luna, I'm Lynn… for some reason."

He takes a deep breath, "Ok then. You're Lynn today, just keep calm and everything's going to be just fine."

"What are you talking about sis?" Lucy appears, startling Lincoln.

"G'ahh!" Lincoln shouts, before regaining his composure, "Oh, hi Lucy." He waves her off, "I'm just getting ready for the uhh… big game today and stuff."

Lucy tilts her head, "But don't you never shower before a game because, and I quote, 'what's the point of showering before a game? Leftover water will just hold me down and I'm going to get all sweaty anyways'."

'Lynn' shrugs and responds, "What? I can't decide to wash up before a game or something?"

"I just find it odd, you're usually so particular with your pre-game stuff."

"Why are you even in here Luce?" 'Lynn' asks, "Don't you usually just watch us shower from the vents?"

"Yes, I usually do, but today I need your help writing a poem." Lucy then pulls out a set of papers and reads, "I need a line that can come after 'Through the Looking Glass'."

'Lynn' thinks for a moment, "How about, 'I can see the shimmering sands of time as they fall through'?"

Lucy stares at 'Lynn' in shock for a moment, "You were… actually helpful Lynn? That's not like you at all…"

'Lynn' shrugs, "What can I say sis." Her voice gains a sheepish tone, "I guess some of that poem writing stuff is starting to rub off on me." Then, she turns, "Anyways, if you need me, I'll be getting ready for today."

And with that, the older girl walks out, leaving Lucy alone with her unfinished poem. "Lynn is usually unhelpful… I use her to see if I can get a starting point… in fact, that line seemed something along the lines of what Lincoln would suggest…"

Lucy then shakes her head, and disappears from sight.

Meanwhile, 'Lynn' walks over to the linen closet at the end of the hall and takes a peek inside. Lincoln's body is fast asleep under the numerous covers he uses to drown out his sisters' snoring.

"Huh, so that's what I look like when I'm asleep." 'Lynn' chuckles, before turning and walking back to Lynn's room.

"Lynn!" Rita Loud shouts, "The bus's here!"

"Ok, since I'm Lynn, no doubt she would've packed for the game today weeks in advance." And to no one's surprise, Lynn had set up a duffel bag filled with the random gear she'd need to prepare for tomorrow. "Ok, good let's go then."

And with that, she grabs the bag, rushes out of her room, slides down the stairs and runs out the front door.

"Ok Lynn, if the same thing happened with Luna, I hope that it'll happen with you as well!"

Immediately, when Lynn walks onboard, the team greats, "Hello captain!"

'Lynn' simply smiles, before giving a nod. That's more than enough to silence them. And with that, he speaks. Immediately, instinct takes over and 'Lynn' says, "You guys ready to bring it to em?! Remember, no bathroom breaks until we're number one! Got that?!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The girls respond. And with that the coach puts the bus in drive and sends them off to their destination: the Royal Woods Football Field.

It takes the Royal Woods Roosters a few minutes to get ready and finally take to the field, with their opponent emerging just a few minutes later.

'Lynn' stands in the middle of the line, the members of his team standing on his sides as he prepares for the assault.

In an instant, the ball is thrown into action, and 'Lynn's' instincts take over. She dodges and roles under one of her opponents, before passing the ball, jumping over one and catching it on the return throw.

Within minutes 'Lynn' is running the ball down field, albeit this time in the right direction, as he makes his way toward the goalpost.

'Lynn's' heart races, the adrenaline filling his veins in a way he had never felt before, "So this is what Lynn feels whenever she plays! No wonder she wants to do this so much! This rush, this thrill, it's amazing!"

Then, she turns and tackles an incoming defender, before hopping up one last time and slamming the ball into the safe zone.

"That was amazing!"

Within minutes, 'Lynn' is set up once more, except this time she's on the defending side.

The ball is sent out once more, and taken up by one of their side members, a lean boy with a decent build.

He runs passed thee defense line the Roosters had set up… only for a certain brown-haired girl to run in from the side and force him to the ground, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Then, the ref sets them up once more and starts play two. This time, the Rooster's opponents attempt to pass the ball over, in a desperate attempt to break the defensive line… only for 'Lynn' to counter with an intercept.

None of them are able to react fast enough as 'Lynn' runs the ball back to her goal, bringing yet another point for the Royal Woods Roosters.

This slaughter continues on for the rest of the afternoon, all the way until dark, when the final score his 30- Royal Woods, 0- Hazeltuckey.

And with that, as well as trophy, some MVP cheers from the team, 'Lynn' takes her leave and heads back to the Loud Residence.

"That was amazing! If I show off that athletic talent, no doubt I'll be a shoe-in to win the Talent show in a few days!"

Then he walks into his home, and finds his body simply sitting in front of the TV, surprisingly silent.

"Hey Linc?" 'Lynn' greets.

'Lincoln' responds with a robotic voice, "Hello Lynn. How are you doing?"

He responds, "I'm fine," then she yawns, "If you need me, I'm going to hit the hay."

"I believe that is a good idea as well." Then, with stilted movements, 'Lincoln' stands up and heads upstairs, followed by 'Lynn'.

And with that, the two go to sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Written by Comic man Edited by Omega Ultra**

With that, Lincoln arises from his slumber. *Yawn* Then, he turns and quickly checks his body… only to find that he was in his body again.

"Awesome. I'm me again." He thinks, before he stands up and takes a look outside his door.

"Ok, good, they're all still asleep." He thinks, before he steels his nerves, and steps out of the room, "Perfect time to test my theory out. " He quietly walks through the hall, his course: the middle room. "If I woke up as Luna and ended up with her talent, that means that since I woke up as Lynn…"

He carefully walks into Lynn and Lucy's room. He eyes the two girls for a moment, before making a mad dash for Lynn's secret stash. "Come on, I know you have balls somewhere." He thinks, before pulling a soccer ball from the trunk, "Jackpot."

And with that, he quickly turns and bolts out of the room.

A few seconds later, he rushes outside and immediately feels an indescribable sensation overtake his body. He begins to run faster than he ever has before. "So this is what adrenaline feels like?! It's amazing!"

He runs into the backyard, and stands before the soccer net Lynn had left for her practice. He grits his teeth for a moment, pulls back, and kicks.

"Awesome!" Lincoln shouts in excitement, "I was right!" Then he places his hands over his head and thinks, "Whatever Lisa's Machine did to me must be giving me my sisters' talents. At this rate I should have all of them before the Talent show"

Suddenly a young 13-year-old girl pops out of the corner with a big smile overtaking her face.

"Uh oh." He thinks.

"Hey bro!" She greets, "It looks like you took old checkers from my stash. You know what that means!" Then she steels her gaze, "You've gotta play me in a game!"

"Come on Lynn! It's early can't it wait after breakfast?"

"I would usually say 'yes', but you just broke into my room and took one of my balls! There is no way I'm letting you go without something." Lynn then takes her ball in hand.

Lincoln gains a quizzical expression, "How'd she know though? I'm sure I didn't make any noise…" while he says, "Wait you were awake?"

"Not at first." She spins the ball on her finger, "But I have a special connection to my balls, so when you touched it, I woke up." Then, with determination in her gaze she declares, "Now stop stalling! First one to 5 points wins!"

Then she drops the ball and kicks.

Immediately Lincoln's body reacts and stops the ball, before he throws his leg back and kicks.

"What the…" Lynn goes in shock. "Where in the world you learn to that, Lincoln?"

"Nowhere really. I guess I'm tired of you always challenging me." Lincoln rubs the back of his head nervously.

Lynn grits her teeth in frustration, "Well try to block this one" before she throws her leg back and kicks the ball with an accompanying backflip.

Yet, Lincoln stops this ball as well, and counters it in the same fashion. The difference? Lynn doesn't block, opting instead to just watch in amazement.

"Point one, Lincoln." The boy declares

"Dangit, I have to get into the game!" Lynn thinks, before pointing at a nearby tree and shouting, "Hey look! Ronnie Anne's here!"

"Huh?" Lincoln looks away in shock… only for Lynn to kick the ball in retaliation, "Hey that's cheating!"

"Stay focused then."

Lynn and Lincoln play after that. Now, on a normal day they would've stopped when they were called in… but it is so early that no one in the house wakes up!

And so, after close to an hour of playing, the ball gives out and deflates, causing the game to end in a tie of four to four.

Immediately, after the ball gives out, the two players fall in exhaustion.

"Augh… Lincoln…. This was fun right." Lynn tiredly pants.

Lincoln tiredly responds "Yeah…. You can say it was…. Man am I tired."

"Ugh… Lincoln can I ask you something?"

Lincoln turns to her in confusion, "Uh… yeah sure Lynn anything"

"What's been going on with you lately?" She asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop joking Lincoln, you know what I mean." An annoyed tone fill's Lynn voice.

"Serious I literary don't have a clue what you talking about Lynn." He lies through his teeth.

Lynn grits her teeth in annoyance, "You've been acting weird the past few days bro."

"What do you mean?"

"Well just two days ago you were playing guitar with Luna; and not just playing with her, but playing at her level. And today you managed to get in a stalemate with me. Is there something going on?"

"Honestly… No. I feel great Lynn, sure I see want you mean, but while this sudden burst of talent is odd, I'm not hating It." Lincoln lies, while he thinks, "Yeah, it's great… but my head's starting to hurt and that empty feeling is back."

"Well," Lynn shrugs, "Ok then. At I have a sporting buddy now, right Lincoln?"

"Sure what ever sis."

Later that day

"Mom, I'm going to the arcade with Clyde and…" Lincoln stops himself, before thinking, "And Ronnie Anne."

"Alright be sure your back before dinner" Rita responds.

And with that, Lincoln heads downstairs… only for Luna to stop him.

Luna smiles at Lincoln, "Hey bro, sorry about not being able to jam with you yesterday, but do you wanna jam right now? I Love Rock'n'Roll!"

"Sorry Luna, but I'm going to the arcade" Lincoln nervously scoots around his sister… only for Lynn to stop him.

"Hey Lincoln, do you want to continue are game?" Lynn spins her reflated ball on her finger.

"Sorry Lynn I'm going to the arcade with friends." Lincoln puts on a sheepish smile, before rounding her as well.

"What?! Soccer is way more important than silly old video games."

"No way! Music is more important than sports and video games!" Luna counters.

"Oh yeah?!" Lynn stands with her ball tucked back, as if ready to fire.

Luna raises her guitar as if it were an axe, "Yeah!"

Lincoln sneaks pass his fighting sisters, and somehow manages to walk out of the house.

A few minutes later…

Lincoln stands in front of the park, watching his watch for the time. "I hope Clyde brings his dad's guitar and that Ronnie Anne brings her basketball…" He declares while thinking, "Why do I have an urge to do both… at the same time?"

At this moment, both Clyde and Ronnie Anne came with what he called for.

"Hey guys I'm glad you came!" Lincoln greets.

"Hi Lame-O and Lame-O 2." Ronnie Anne responds, before spinning her basketball on her finger, "Why'd you ask me to bring this anyway?"

"Yeah Lincoln. Why'd you need my dad's guitar?"

"Hold on guys I'll show you why in a bit, but first I have to tell you something."

"Alright we are listening." Ronnie Anne says in confusion.

"Well I couple of days ago a had a weird dream when I was Luna and then the following day I was able to play the guitar at her level." Lincoln speaks with a confused excitement.

"Yeah right." Ronnie Anne crosses her arms.

"Here, let me show you. Clyde, let me use the guitar" Lincoln asks, and Clyde complies. "Just watch"

Lincoln then begins to play the guitar with such agrace that both Ronnie Anne and Clyde can only stand by in shock.

"How- how the… heck you were able to do it" Clyde stammers.

"I told you! I just woke up and I was able to play the guitar", said Lincoln

"That's cool and all, but what is the ball for?" Ronnie cuts in.

"Well I had another dream just like the last one but this one I was Lynn and now…." Lincoln's oice trails off.

"And now you have Lynn's talent" Ronnie Anne finishes.

"Yes and I was thinking that we could play some ball."

"No thanks. I don't want to die." Clyde raises his arms defensively.

"I'm up for it." Ronnie Anne goes, "Just because you have her talent doesn't mean you'll win."

"You're on!" Lincoln shouts.

And so, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne played basketball while Clyde watched. Simply put, the game was one sided. Lincoln's newfound ability gave him a significant advantage over Ronnie Anne.

After about thirty minutes, the game ends with the score 30- Lincoln 0 Ronnie Anne.

"Wow Lincoln, you are amazing!" Clyde shouts.

"I guess after spending a long time around your sisters, their talents are starting to rub off. Who knows what else you can do." Ronnie quips.

"Thanks guys and thanks for not freaking out… unlike my sisters when I told them." Lincoln rubs the back of his head, "I think I should go back home"

"Alrighty then, take care Bro." Clyde responds

"Take care, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne says, before she kisses Lincoln.

Later that night…

"Man these days just keep getting better, but something is wrong here. It doesn't feel right… Nah Maybe it's just my nerves getting the best of me." He shakes his head. "I'm fine… right?"

And with that Lincoln goes to bed, awaiting what would come the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

The Fractured Mirror 6

 **Written by Omega Ultra**

Chapter 6

Morning sunlight filters through the open blinds, falling upon a young woman with short blonde hair. She stirs from her sleep and tiredly clutches her phone, as she opens her eyes.

"Ugh… where am I now?" she whispers, before turning, stretching and taking a look around. Instead of the green room they had gone to sleep in, the room was light purple with random posters randomly thrown around.

Across from her was another girl with blonde hair. She wears a light green nightgown with a facemask over her eyes.

"So… I'm Lori today… This feels strange…"

Immediately, the phone in her hand goes off, causing her body to instinctually react. Lincoln smiles and raises the device. "Hey Bobby."

"What the heck?!" she thinks, "Why am I in Lori's body today?! What is her talent anyway?!"

The boy on the other line responds, "Hey Lori, how are you doin'?"

"Oh fine! Are we still good for today? I really wanna celebrate our one-hundred and eighty second and half day-aversery!" Lincoln goes, his voice filling with excitement, while his mind thinks, "Well I guess I have even less control of Lori's body than I did Lynn and Luna's. At least with them I didn't end up talking to Bobby."

"Awesome Babe!" The boy responds, "Let's meet up later!"

With even more excitement in his voice 'Lori' responds, "Sure Bobby Boo-boo Bear! I'll see you in a few hours!" his body begins to heat up with that, as if preparing for… something later.

And with that, the phone call ends and Lincoln regains control of the body.

Lincoln rubs his head, "Ugh, what the heck was that? Why the heck did I just end up gushing over Bobby like…" Then the realization hits him, "Oh right… I'm Lori right now… ok then. I just have to come up with what her special talent is, get to bed and get out of here before that date, because I do not need a crush on Bobby."

*Crash*

"Why do I have the sudden urge to start shouting?" 'Lori' quips, before opening her room door… only to find her other eight sisters already up for the day, the usual morning chaos already in full swing.

"Guys!" 'Lori' shouts, "Will you all quit it! We've got stuff to do today and a loud morning is no way to get ready got that?!"

Immediately, the sisters freeze in shock, and 'Lori' continues, "Good! Now line up for the shower! And someone get Lincoln, he should be awake too!"

"On it!" Lynn declares, "I still wanna get back him for that game yesterday!"

Only for Luna to cut in and shout, "Nuh-uh! I wanna have a jam session with him today!"

The two sister proceed to fight each other to the room at the end of the hallway… only for the you boy to open his linen closet door as if he were a robot. "Good morning family." He greets.

Then, with hard movements, he walks passed the quarrelling sisters and over to the bathroom line.

"What's going on with my body?"

"Well, I guess that works then." 'Lori' whispers, before walking over and grabbing hold of both Luna and Lynn. "Now both of you, spill, what the heck is going on with you two?! Why the heck are you fighting?!"

Luna responds by flailing her arms up, "Because I want to spend time with Lincoln, but Lynn is trying to hog him all to herself!"

"No! That's a lie!" Lynn counters, "I'm trying to finish something I started with Lincoln yesterday and you're trying to hog him!"

"Girls!" 'Lori' angrily cuts them both off, "Why don't you let Lincoln choose who he wants to hang out with today?!" Then she looks at the robotic white-haired boy, "Besides, he seems really out of it today, why don't you let him rest for once?"

"Hmph." Luna begrudgingly goes, before turning and walking back to her room, Lynn responds by walking down the stairs, leaving an annoyed air in her wake.

"Well that went better than expected…" 'Lori' thinks, "I guess Lori's talent is making long phone calls and keeping this home from falling apart… Haha!" she then chuckles, before heading downstairs. "Well, after everything that I've seen her do, no wonder she's a control freak… but why is it like I'm not even in control?"

"Good morning Lori!" Lynn Sr. greets, while he flips the random breakfast he was preparing for his children, "How are ya feelin'?"

'Lori' shrugs, "Ehh, I'm feelin' all right dad." Then she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment, "Mind if I borrow the car to go out with Bobby?"

Her father thinks for a moment, "Sure baby girl, just make sure that it comes back in one piece!"

The young woman squeals in delight, "Thanks dad!" Before she rushes back upstairs, gets changed into her day clothes and runs out the door… Only for a certain soccer ball to fly in and smash right into the young woman's face.

A few minutes later…

"Lincoln!" A frantic voice calls out.

*Groan* The young boy goes… only to find Lori shaking him.

"What happened?" He tiredly asks, "And why does my head feel like it got hit by a soccer ball or something?"

Luna speaks up, "You suddenly passed out and got us all to worry!"

Lisa then steps forward with a strange device. She quickly scans the young boy, "Interesting…" Then she puts it away and adjusts her glasses, "It seems that all is fine… I wonder why you passed out so suddenly."

Lincoln tiredly gets up, "Well, I guess I'm just really tired, after all, spending time with Lynn and Luna takes a lot outta ya, ya know."

Both Lynn and Luna rub the backs of their heads in embarrassment.

Lori then pulls out her phone, "Ok Lincoln, I guess I'm going to have to cancel my date Bobby to-"

"Don't worry Lori." Lincoln cuts her off, "I have a feeling I'll be able to deal with everything if you go."

"Wait… what?" Lola goes, "You just passed out!"

Lincoln shrugs, "I don't know, I think I'll just be able to handle any problems that'll come up if you go."

Lori puts her phone away, "You sure it won't end up like the last time you took charge?"

Lincoln nods, "Yeah sis, I'm pretty sure that everything's going to be just fine." While he thinks, "Especially if I just got your talent for keeping things together."

Lori then turns to Leni, "Leni, make sure that Lincoln doesn't go crazy with power."

"Like, ok!" Leni responds.

Lori then turns back to the sisters, "All right girls, I'll be heading out ok? Try not to burn the house down."

The Loud siblings nod in agreement, before breaking up.

Lincoln smiles, "So… I guess I have three sister's talents." He walks into his room, "I wonder what that means…

*Crash!*

Lincoln's eyes go wide in shock, before he turns and opens his door once more… only to find the entire top floor already falling into disarray.

"Girls!" he angrily shouts, "Attention!"

Immediately, the Loud sisters snap and fall into line out of sheer surprise.

Lincoln takes a deep breath, "All of you, to your rooms! Try not to set something on fire in the meantime!"

Despite what would usually happen, the sisters simply comply and walk into their own rooms. It's as if a commanding air had overtaken the boy and given him the power to control his sisters.

"So I guess this is Lori's true talent." Lincoln chuckles, before turning and entering his room once more, "I wonder which sister's next…"

Meanwhile…

Lisa sits in her room, her eyes focused solely on the results of her previous test. "What the…" She types away in shock, "These readings are so strange… for some reason Lincoln's neural load is equivalent to that of four people…"

She continues typing, "I suppose that may be why he passed out. He probably just needs some rest for now." And with that, she turns and walks out of her room.

"I hope."


	7. Chapter 7

The Fractured Mirror 7

 **written by comic man: Edited by Omega Ultra**

Chapter 7

Just like before, Lincoln wakes up bright and early… except this day isn't bright at all. In fact, his bed was darker, with some shadow enveloping him. Before he could even look around he heard a sound he knew all too well: Lynn snoring

"Huh, I guess I'm Lucy today." He thinks, before trying to stand up and get ready for whatever the day has for him.

Only to find that his new body didn't want to leave the darkest that covered Lucy's bed. "Come on!" He thinks, while he forces the body out of the shadows.

'Lucy' looks around her room for a moment, before her eyes fall upon a small opening, just above Lynn's bed… and with it comes a certain urge.

"Alright then I guess I'm going to the vent." He thinks, before quietly walking over and climbing into the small, dark space. "Wow, this feels nice." He quips, "I feel… safe and peaceful… like I belong here."

The young girl looks around for a moment before going, "Sigh, I wonder how Lucy does it. I know it's probably not a good idea…" Then he turns and crawls along the vents."

After a few minutes of exploring, he finds that the vents connect to every part of the house, one even connects to Charles's dog house and to the chimney. "Huh, so this is how she's able to get everywhere without us noticing."

"Goodmorning!" 'Lucy' hears Lori go, "Man, yesterday's such a blur." Immediately, 'Lucy' returns to the shadows and thinks, "What am I supposed to do today?"

Suddenly, Luna and Lynn burst from their doors and fight each other in an attempt to get to Lincoln's door first.

"Move Lynn! Lincoln and I are going to jam today!" Luna screams, as she shoves Lynn away.

"No way, I and Lincoln are going to finish our game from yesterday!" Lynn yells, countering the shove with a tackle.

"What? You do know that you're going to win either way. So let me through!" Luna rushes forward, only for Lynn to jump on her back.

"Actually Lincoln was about to win, and I can't let him think he's better than me!" Lynn answers, only for Luna to throw her back

"Wait Lincoln was about to win?"

"Yeah he got a whole lot better and I had to give it my all!" Lynn shouts.

"Or maybe you're just losing it" Luna taunts.

"Why you!" Lynn jumps on Luna once more, forcing the older girl to the ground. "I'll-" Is all Lynn can say before Luna throws the first punch, forcing her away.

Yet, not to be out done, Lynn regains her bearings and throws a punch as well, hitting Luna in the stomach.

"Guys stop fighting or else!" Lori screams, causing the duo to stop fighting immediately, "Why the heck are you guys fighting?!"

"Because we want Lincoln to hang out with us!" Luna answers

"I know that but why are you guys fighting?" Lori facepalms.

"Well she doesn't want to share Lincoln!" Lynn answers.

"Are you guys serious? Lincoln's your brother, not a toy. Let him decide who he wants to hangout with." Lori pinches the bridge of her nose.

"But Lori!" Luna and Lynn whine.

"But Nothing! Besides, he's still asleep. Let him rest, he took a hit to the head thanks to you Lynn."

"Fine Lori, we'll let him rest." Luna and Lynn the walk away in defeat.

"Now where's Lucy, I promised that I would take her to the poetry café." Lori whispers, before looking into Lucy and Lynn's shared room.

"Huh, well that answers that." Lincoln quips, before attempting to climb out of the vents… "Wait a minute, I'm Lucy!" then, a devious grin forms on his face.

Suddenly, 'Lucy' appears right next to the eldest sister, "Here, I am." 'Lucy' speaks with her usual monotone voice, while he thinks, "This is awesome! Lori would turn me into a human pretzel if I tried this as myself!"

"Ahh! Oh hi Lucy, do you want to go after lunch?" Lori asks.

"Yes, thank you." 'Lucy' answers with a smile.

Lori looks at 'Lucy' in confusion, before simply shrugging in acceptance.

Later…

After Lunch, Lori drives 'Lucy' to the poetry café, and drops her off with, "I'll be back in an hour."

"Thank you Lori." 'Lucy' responds, while she thinks, "Let's see if the same thing happens again."

The poetry café is nothing special, save for the darkened lighting, the small stage and the fact that everyone in their could pass for a vampire.

As soon 'Lucy' enters, the shop owner stands up and grabs the mic.

"Alright! Look who just came in, the Duchess of darkness, the writer of our souls, Lucy Loud!" the owner middle-aged woman declares, "Come on Lucy, read us your new poem."

Lincoln thinks, "New poem? I don't think there's anything new here. I guess I going to come up with something…" 'Lucy' then goes up to the stage and begins to speak.

"Remember the summer in those hills, the hazy days we do remember, where we were running still, with the whole world at our feet." With a burning passion in her eyes, Lucy finishes. "I still hear you in the breeze, see your shadows in the trees, and I will sing this monody for you."

The girl's words move the audience, causing the Goths to elicit an emotion they had long since repressed- hope.

After that, 'Lucy' and Lori drove back home, with the Goth still smiling.

"This is odd…" Lori thinks.

A few minutes later, the duo arrive at the home, enter the building and move up the stairs… only to find both Luna and Lynn waiting in front of Lincoln's door.

"What are you guys doing?" Lori asks

"We've been waiting for Lincoln to wake up." Luna answers.

"Wait he still asleep?" Lucy asks in confusion.

"Yeah, he's slept all day!" Lynn responds.

"We asked Lisa if he was ok." Luna looks away.

"And?" Lori asks.

"Well she said that he might have a mild concussion due to the soccer ball." Lynn rubs the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh no… is he ok?" Lori asks, her voice filling with concern.

"We don't know." Luna tears up.

"Why not?" Lori stares at her.

"Well Lisa did another brain scan and she said it was strange." Luna answers.

"What was strange about it?" 'Lucy' asks.

"She said that now the brain scan was empty. Like there no one is in Lincoln body…" Lynn answers.

"Wait what?!" Lori shouts.

"Don't worry she said it probably her machine acting up again, after all, she said that Lincoln had a mental load of 4 people yesterday." Luna assures, "I guess he probably needs some rest. So we've been waiting in the hope that he would wake up and we can hang out."

"All right then if he still feels sick tomorrow, we'll take him to the doctor." Lori speaks with a worried tone.

While that was happening, 'Lucy' goes to the vents.

"Ok this is weird, there is no consciousness in my body. I guess it makes sense since I'm here, but why did Lisa say that my mental load was of 4 people? Is it possible that with each new talent I get…" He waves it off, "Nah! She just probably over exaggerating."

And With that 'Lucy' leaves the vents, before going to sleep in her coffin.

The Next Morning

Lincoln wakes up and yawns, "All right, I should now have Lucy's poetry and her talent to scare the living day light out anyone. He then gets up and walks out of his room… only to find Luna and Lynn waiting for him.

"Hey Link, do you wanna to rock?" Luna asks.

"Or do you want to play ball?" Lynn continues.

"Actually, I was planning to do something." Lincoln responds, before passing by his two sisters.

That's when Lisa steps out of her room carrying a helmet, "Oh perfect, Lincoln I require another brain scan to make sure that your mind is perfectly safe and sound."

"Nah, its ok Lisa, I feel fine." Lincoln goes.

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry." Lisa counters.

"Come on Lisa, I have do something today how about Later?" Lincoln asks.

Lisa hesitates for a moment, "Ok fine, just be careful Lincoln",

Lincoln then goes into Lucy and Lynn's room and finds Lucy sitting on her bed reading a poetry book. "Let's try out my new talent." He thinks.

"Hey Luce." Lincoln greets.

"Ahh!" Lucy fearfully goes, "Oh hey Lincoln I didn't hear you come in, so what's up Lincoln." Lucy nervously responds.

"Well Lucy, I wanted to know if you wanted to go the poetry café." Lincoln asks.

Lucy sits for a moment, stunned by what her elder brother had said, "You want to go the poetry café with me?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun" Lincoln answers, thinking it only fair to hang out with Lucy after getting her talent.

"Alright then" Lucy says with a smile.

As they exit the room, Lori once again sees Lucy smiling, but this time decides to something.

"Ok Lucy what is going on?" Lori asks.

"What do you mean Lori?" Lucy asks in confusion.

"You were smiling all day yesterday and now you still smiling. Did something happen to you that you can't stop thinking about." Lori asks, her voice filling with annoyance.

"Wait what do you mean yesterday?"

"Remember yesterday, when I took you to the poetry café?" Lori continues.

"What? I thought we were going today…" Lucy responds.

"You can't remember?" Lori asks, while thinking, "What's it with us and not remembering entire days lately?"

"Sigh…. I guess the darkness took over." Lucy responds.

"Interesting." Lori then turns and heads downstairs.

"It's alright Lucy since we going again today" Lincoln gives her a comforting hug.

"Sigh… I guess you're right Lincoln." Lucy responds.

And with that, they go.

As they enter the building, everyone claps for Lucy, causing the owner to run over to the two siblings.

"Hi Duchess of darkness, what pleasure it is to see you twice in one week! And who is this cheerful human?" The owner greets.

"Oh hi, this is my brother. He's come to help me pass on my poems." Lucy responds.

"Oh, nice to meet you" the owner greets.

"Thanks" Lincoln sheepishly smiles.

"So, do you want the usual stage Lucy?" the owner asks.

"Actually Lincoln would like to take the stage first." Lucy says.

"Ok, have at it kid." The owner says with skepticism in his voice.

Lincoln heads up to the stage, surprising everyone in the café. Then, he speaks. "On a cold winter morning we'll keep on fighting! The scattered souls will feel the heat. We'll keep going no matter what!"

From Lucy to the owner, everyone sat by shocked.

After the last two, Lincoln isn't too. He chuckles, before thinking, "I guess that Lucy will ask me how did I did it. Well I guess this is going to be life now."

Lincoln then steps off the stage and walk toward Lucy, only to see Lucy speechless.

"How… did you do that." Lucy asks.

"Well I guess that, since that I been helping you for so long so of your talent must have rub of me" Lincoln answers, rubbing the back of his head as he does so.

Lucy doesn't know how to respond, so she does the only thing she knows when she is in a tight spot. She hugs him.

"Thank you Lincoln, I guess is fine I can't remember yesterday. Since now I have today." Lucy pulls Lincoln closer.

Lincoln pulls away from the hug, only to be pulled into another by his younger sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **written by Omega Ultra**

"Ok, recalculating, checking numbers…" Lisa whispers, her young hands moving along her computer's keys with a grace only an experienced genius could provide. "These still don't seem to make sense…"

She then pushes her chair from its desk, "What's going on with you Lincoln?" Her voice is filled with a careful determination.

"There's only one way to figure it out isn't there…" She thinks, before giving a defeated sigh, turning and getting out of the bed, "I have to analyze his mind again… I hope that my calibrations have fixed the error…"

And with that, the young scientist grabs hold of a small, white, scanner-like device with a small screen. "Let's do this." Then, she silently walks into the room next to hers.

The room is dark, a given due to the night and the off light. She quietly approaches the young boy, his soft white hair glows in the moonlight.

"I hope you're all right Lincoln…" Lisa's voice trails off, "I don't know what I'd end up doing without you around…" Her voice is filled with a soft tenderness, as if she had gone through the countless outcomes and results.

Sometimes, being the smartest person in the family wasn't a perk, especially when you were only four-years-old.

Lisa fights the fearful tears that begin to form in her eyes, before she aims the device and hits the "on" switch.

Immediately, the device springs to life and projects a small laser towards Lincoln's head. "Two days ago, Lincoln had a neural load equivalent to four people. Yesterday, that number decreased to zero for some reason. Lincoln was legally in a coma for that time. Most would put it off as failed calibration, but I'm not so sure… I have a feeling it has to do with my failed Virtual Reality Simulator…"

After a few moments of waiting, the device beeps.

"Good, the calibrations seem to have worked after all, I was able to get the response immediately." Then she looks upon the results. Immediately, the four-year-old's jaws drop in shock, "No… this can't be!"

She turns and runs out of the linen closet bedroom, "Lincoln has a neural load equivalent to five people now?! What the heck is going on?!" She runs passed her own room with that and bursts into Lori and Leni's with, "Lori! I need you!"

Thankfully, Lori is still awake due to her constant talking and texting.

Lori stares at Lisa in surprise and anger for a moment, before responding, "What the heck Lisa? What are you doing in my room?!"

"This is important! I need you to come to my room right now!"

The eldest Loud sister stares for a moment, before turning to her phone and whispering, "I have to talk to you later boo-boo bear, my sister just came into my room without permission and it's apparently very important."

A few seconds pass after that, and Lori responds, "Love you too Bobby." And with that, she turns to Lisa with, "All right Lisa, what's the matter?"

Lisa responds by pulling out the device and handing it to Lori, "I need you to make sure that I'm interpreting my results properly, because I can't believe this."

Lori stares at Lisa with fire in her eyes, "You interrupted my me time with Bobby just to read some stupid notes?"

"These notes are key to helping me understand Lincoln's strange behavior as of late." Then Lisa pokes her fingers together nervously, "I'm just trying to make sure I'm reading these properly. According to them, Lincoln's mind is under extreme amounts of stress…"

"Yeah and?" Lori responds, taking the device in her hands, "He has ten siblings to deal with, it's not out of the ordinary for him to be under a ton of stress."

"But dealing with the neural load of five people?!" Lisa cuts in, her voice filling with a frantic nervousness, "That's not normal Lori! He could…" She looks away.

Lori's eyes go wide in shock, "Five people?! What the heck is Lincoln doing that's causing this?!"

Lisa shrugs, "I'm not sure elder sister. I was hoping that I was just reading my results incorrectly…"

The elder sister sighs, "All right, well, I can say with absolute certainty that you're not reading it wrong…" Then, she hands the device back to the scientist, "Care to tell me what's going to happen to Lincoln?"

Lisa thinks for a moment, "If what I'm reading is correct, he should soon start to feel tired more often, start to experience headaches more often and start having siezures…"

"Ok, is there anything we can do about it?" Lori continues, her heart beating in anticipation and fear.

"Yes, we have to find a way to bring his neural load down to a manageable one or two. Only then will he be safe." Lisa's answer is filled with fear, before the scientist turns.

"What else Lisa?" Lori continues, "You don't try to rush out of a conversation unless you're not sure of something.

Lisa sighs, "All right, you got me. There are a few more symptoms that may present themselves." Then, she goes into her pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper, "According to what I've seen, soon Lincoln may start experiencing mood swings and conflicting thoughts, while the four other minds that have presented themselves begin to argue."

"So Lincoln's basically schizophrenic?" Lori stares at least with hopeful eyes.

"Yes sister. His mind is currently divided in five, one is his own and four others are the orbital bodies that are causing his condition."

"Anything else Lisa?" Lori asks and Lisa shakes her head, "No sister, as it stands, I have nothing else on the subject. Though, I am doing my best to find the source in hopes that I will be able to counter these effects."

"Understood, please keep me posted." Lori finishes, and with that, Lisa walks out of the room, leaving the elder sister to return to the task at hand.

A few moments later, Lisa is sitting at her desk once more, this time typing away at the computer.

"Interesting…" She whispers. "I wonder…" She then turns to the failed VR system and grabs one of her extra long cables off the wall, "Let's see if this broken device has something to do with our male sibling's current condition…" And with that, she connects her computer to the broken device and begins typing away.

The moments seem to pass like hours to the young girl, as she works tirelessly to find out the truth. Now, sleepless nights were nothing new to the four-year-old, after all, she had to stay up just to finish that last chemical reaction or write down those finding before she would forget and be forced to repeat the experiment.

Yet, even then, she is still a four-year-old, and soon enough, she finds her eyes slowly drooping, before her face falls flat against the computer keyboard.

The next morning…

"Ugh." Lincoln groans, "Why the heck does my head hurt?"

The young boy slowly turns and stumbles out of his bed. Despite the pressure pain he feels in his mind, he manages to force his way out of his room door and slowly make his way down the stairs.

After a few harsh moments of pain, he finally reaches the kitchen, before making his way to the grown-up table.

"Good morning Lincoln!" Rita Loud greets as her son slowly stumbles into his seat.

"Are you feeling ok son?" Lynn Sr. Responds.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad." Lincoln answers, before leaning back against his chair, hoping that it would be enough to relieve the pain.

Rita looks at her son for a short moment, before standing up and feeling his head. "Lincoln, you don't look too well, and I think you have a fever."

"Nah mom, I'm fine! Really!" He assures. Yet, Rita takes her son's hand in her own and pulls him out of the chair with, "No young man, you are not doing anything today. You're sick and I don't need the zombie apocalypse happening in our home again."

And with that, Rita drags Lincoln back up to his room and tucks him in his bed, before leaving a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Well… this could be worse." Lincoln thinks, "At least I have… Luna, Lynn, Lori and Lucy's talents… and none of them are mine…" Soft tears begin to form under Lincoln's eyes, "Why am I so worthless… I have my sister's talents, but I don't have my own…"

Then he closes his eyes, "I guess I should just get some rest… maybe even get my next sister's talent… am I really nothing more than just a carbon copy of my sisters?"

He then turns to face the wall, his body aches as he begins to fall, his mind finally getting the relaxation it needs.

A few minutes later, he opens his eyes once more, only to come face-to-face with the overhead over to a princess bed.

"Well crud… I guess I know who I am today…" He then looks across the room, and notices a familiar dirty, blonde girl sleeping with some reptiles.

"Yep, I'm Lola… crud."


	9. Chapter 9

**Written by Comicman: Edited By Omega Ultra**

Chapter 9

'Lola' slowly turns to the reader, "Dangit! Out of all of my sisters, why Lola?!" Lincoln quickly jumps to his feet, not worrying about what to do today. After all, given what happened the last few times, he's probably going to find out soon.

'Lola' quickly makes her way to the closet to change in out of her pajamas. After opening the closet door, a calendar catches her eye. Today's date is circled, with "Little Miss Royal Woods Pageant." Highlighted in red.

"I guess I have a pageant today." Then he smiles, "At least it won't be too hard, after all, I've helped Lola with pageants before!"

'Lola' quickly steps into the hallway only to find Lisa walking out of Lincoln's room, carrying a bunch of notes, with a distraught expression filling her face.

"This is not good, this is the opposite what I need happening." Lisa stammers on, "Lincoln's neural load is zero again, he is legally in a coma again. What the heck is happing with him?" Her voice speeds up as she desperately searches for an answer.

'What? I'm not in a coma! I'm just here inside of my sisters every other day…' 'Lola' immediately thinks, before sighing, 'taking their talents…' then she shakes her head, 'Ehh, it's probably nothing.'

And with that, she turns to face the bathroom… only for Lisa to stop her.

"Hello older sibling." Lisa greets, her voice filled with exhaustion.

"Hey Lisa, how'd did you sleep last night?" 'Lola' asks, "You look like a freight train hit you."

"I didn't" Lisa responds.

'Lola's' eyes go wide in shock, "Why not Lisa?"

*Yawn* "I've been busy making sure my brain scanner is functioning properly and that I was reading the data correctly." Lisa tiredly responds.

"Oh were you able to fix it Liz or did you just replace the whole thing?" 'Lola' tilts her head in curiosity

"Why'd you call me Liz?" Lisa tilts her head in confusion, "Only Lincoln calls me that usually. And how'd you know what I'd do?"

"Ah…. Lucky guess, now move I have to get ready for my pageant today." And with that, 'Lola' quickly runs into the bathroom.

"Well there goes the hope that my genius would have rub off to my other siblings." Lisa sighs, "I wonder why Lola's acting strange now too…"

Unlike the amount of time it takes Lincoln to use the bathroom, it takes 'Lola' hours to prepare for a pageant. 'Gross why did I take so long?!' That's when the realization hits her, 'Wait how I'm going to get to the pageant anyway?!"

"Lola! Come on we going to be late for the pageant!" Rita Loud shouts.

'Well that was convenient.' 'Lola' thinks, before she heads downstairs. And with a quick set up, Rita drives 'Lola' away.

Later, at the Pageant…

The moment Lola steps into the dressing room, the place goes quiet. All heads turn to face the young girl, as if waiting for an order of some kind.

Yet, one doesn't come and 'Lola' simply takes her seat, causing the room to fill with noise once more.

'Huh I guess that Lola must make everyone scared that they refuse to do anything. I wonder what she did to these girls…"

"Alright girls the show is about to start! Get in line." the producer commands, and immediately, 'Lola's' body reacts, and goes on auto-pilot once more.

And with that, 'Lola' and the other girls get in line and walk on stage. 'I wonder why everyone looks so nervous… It's not like their lives depend on what happens next.'

A wave of confidence overtakes the young girl, before she steps forward and begins playing her role in the pageant. 'I guess Lola's talent is showing off. Heh, I'm not surprised."

Meanwhile at the Loud House…

Inside of Lori and Leni's room the loud sisters stood around talking about something of what to do tomorrow as well as what's been going on with Lincoln.

"Ok everyone! Quiet down! Lisa has something to say!" Lori declares.

"Thanks Lori." Lisa goes, before pulling out a stack of papers, "Ok we have a big problem with Lincoln and we need to fix it as soon as possible."

"What's the problem, Lisa?" Lynn asks.

"Well you see, Lincoln has the neural load of five people." Lisa tries to calmly declare.

"Huh?" Every sister responds, except for Lori.

"He has the stress level of five people, which is very dangerous to have!" Lisa shouts, "He can be in grave danger!"

"I think we shouldn't stress about too much, ha-ha, get it" Luan jokes.

"Luan! This is not a laughing matter!" Lisa angrily responds, her voice filling with fear.

"Wait, why is this such a big deal. After all, Lincoln has to deal with all of us." Luna cuts in.

"It's a huge deal since this level of stress can lead to seizures and migraines, and if not dealt with can lead to brain damage." Lisa explains, before showing a picture of Lincoln's overactive brain.

"Oh no, how can we stop this?!" Lucy goes, her tone unchanging.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Lori cuts in.

"Cool sis, so what is it", ask Luna

"I was hoping that we could all spend the day with Lincoln tomorrow, and make sure that he doesn't stress about anything." Lori answers, "Just one, stress-free day for him. After that, Lisa will scan his brain again.

"That sounds like a plan." The sisters respond.

Lisa smiles with that, glad that her sister were ready to help Lincoln. After all, she's supposed to be the smart one, and yet even she couldn't help but feel useless when trying to figure out what is going on.

"Wait where's Lola?" Luan asks.

"She's at a pageant right now." Lana answers.

"Well someone needs to tell her about our plan." Lori orders.

"Don't worry about Lori I'll do it." Lana declares.

Back to the Pageant…

"And the winner is… Lola Loud!" The announcer yells.

'That was fun, I guess having Lola talent will be huge help with the talent show, I think I can even win!' 'Lola' walks over to get her crown and sash, smiling and waving as she does so.

During the ride home 'Lola' couldn't stop thinking of which sisters would be next. For "her" sake she hopes is Lisa, after all, it'd make finding out what's going on much easier.


	10. Chapter 10

The Fractured Mirror 10

 **Written By Omega Ultra**

 **Comicman's notes: Guys every sister will be done please wait for it, and Please leave a review, fav, and follow it.**

Chapter 10

The next day can't come soon enough.

*Groan* "Ugh, what happened last night? I feel like a freight train hit me." Lincoln whispers, grabbing his head as he does so, "Well at least I managed to get Lola's talent before this happened." Then, the young boy turns and gets on his own feet, "Well, at least things can't get worse, right?"

Then, he slowly opens the door, expecting the usual chaos of the Loud House in the morning, only to be greeted by an unsettling quiet.

"What the?" He whispers, before stepping into the hallway, "Where is everyone?" He carefully steps over and checks his sisters' rooms… only to find that they are nowhere to be found. 'This is strange…'

Then, he slowly walks over and heads down the Loud House stairs… only for the smells of breakfast to hit his nose. 'Who's cookin'?' Lincoln carefully steps into the kitchen with that.

"Hey Lincoln." Lori greets while flipping a pancake. "How are you feelin'?"

Lincoln puts on a pained smile as he answers, "I'm feelin' great lori, where is everyone?"

"They went out already," then she walks over and puts a plate in front of him, "We decided that it would be a good idea to just have a fun day with you. You know, to get your stress levels down."

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln tilts his head in confusion.

"Your stress levels have been increasing lately and we're starting to get worried about you." Then she looks at him with concerned eyes, "Do you know why this is happening Lincoln?"

"Nope!" The boy quickly responds, before taking a bite out of his food, 'Yeah, it's not like I'm just taking talents and stuff… maybe… nah.' Then he continues, "So what's planned for today?"

Lori answers, "Well, we…"

A few minutes after that, Lori and Lincoln head out of the house for the first part of the day.

"And what way to start than at the arcade?" Lori quips, before bringing Lincoln over to her job and handing him a jar-full of coins. "Enjoy Lincoln!"

'This is going to be fun!' Lincoln thinks, before he rushes inside, followed by Lori who simply walks in.

Lincoln doesn't waste time playing around, making sure to hit every game he possibly can until he runs out of coins.

"Heh, no surprise there." Lori quips as she watches him take his last coin and send it into a coin pusher… only for more coins to come out.

Lincoln puts on a smile as he grabs the coins and returns to his game… a small headache starting to form.

After the short time he had at the arcade, Lori takes Lincoln to the mall and drops him off with Leni, who greets, "Hey Linky!"

And with that, the duo enter and begin doing Leni's favorite pastime: shopping.

'Heh, I still haven't gotten Leni's talent yet, now that I think of it.' Lincoln thinks as he takes a pile of clothes in his arms, 'I don't know if it feels good or bad anymore… for some reason I just feel like I need to get their talents…'

"You ok Lincoln?" Leni asks, while Lincoln simply assures her, "Yeah, just a headache."

Then, after spending some time at the mall, he spends some time with Luan at a party, Lana in a mud spring and Lily at the day care… leading to his time with Lynn.

"Come at me bro!" Lynn challenges, an Lincoln easily obliges by running and tackling his sister, forcing her back.

Yet, Lynn doesn't relent and pushes back, forcing Lincoln into the park mud.

"Eww! Gross!" Lincoln declares before jumping out and dusting himself off.

"Heh, bro, since when have you hated mud?" Lynn jokingly asks.

Lincoln hesitates, 'What the… what's going on? Ugh… why does my head hurt so much?' Then, he puts on another smile, "It's nothing, let's get back to the game.

And after that, and yet another tie, Lori drives Lincoln to Lucy's poetry club.

"Hide and seek, stand together. Parts in a wall." Lucy goes, only for Lincoln to put on a bored expression, "Hey Lucy, how about we put on something with more energy?"

"Lincoln, remember, this is poetry, it's quiet… it's not rock music." Lucy calmly responds… only for Lincoln to hold his head in pain.

"You ok Lincoln?" Lucy nervously ask.

"Yeah Lucy, I'm fine." The boy responds, while he thinks 'Yeah, except my head is hurting and I have the sudden urge to play the guitar.' Then he says, "It's just a minor headache is all, it's no big deal."

"Ok then…" Lucy goes, before returning to her poetry reading.

After that, Lori drives Lincoln to watch Lola perform, and win, yet another pageant, though she wishes she could remember the one the day prior.

And then, she drives him to the last stop for the day, Luna's gig for the day.

"This is for my brother Lincoln!" Luna declares, before she strums away at her heavy metal guitar, filling the room with energy.

Of course the nearby crowd shouts in excitement as she goes on, and yet… Lincoln finds himself trying to cover his ears, 'What's going on with me? Why do I feel like screaming at her to stop playing? Ugh, why does my head hurt so much?!" Then, slowly the world around the boy begins to fade, before he falls back and hits the ground with a loud *thud*

A few hours later…

"So what's going on Lisa?" Lori nervously asks, while the other sisters remain silent.

The scientist goes through her records before dropping her arms in defeat, "That one stress-free day didn't help. Lincoln's Neural Load has increased to six…"

"And what happened at the club?!" Luna goes, "He just passed out during my guitar solo!"

Lisa adjusts her glasses, "He had a seizure, just as I had feared…"

Leni then speaks up, "Lincoln said he was having headaches when we were shopping…"

"Interesting." Lisa goes, "Anything else to report sisters?"

And girls simply shake their heads.

"Ok then." Lisa goes, "Go off to your rooms for the night, I'm going to try and figure out what's going on."

Begrudgingly, the sisters leave Lisa with that.

'What's going on Lincoln?' Lisa thinks, putting a defeated expression on as she does so, 'Why did you just have a seizure and why the headaches?' then she turns and faces the device that shorted out just a few days prior, 'I wonder…"

And with that, she steps toward it.


	11. Chapter 11

The fractured Mirror 11

 **Written by ComicMan Edited by Omega Ultra**

'Dangit.' Lisa thinks, 'There has to be a connection!"

She takes a seat at her desk and begins to file though her notes, "In the past few days, my sisters have been unable to recall the day prior. After that, Lincoln had gained the abilities of Luna, Lynn, Lucy and Lori."

She scribbles her words down, 'Next there was Lincoln's high neural load. And that has been inconsistent… It would increase one day, but drop to zero the next.'

Then, she takes a deep breath and speaks aloud, "At first I thought my devices were at fault, but at this point I've replaced basically everything with more up-to-date parts… But I keep receiving the same result!"

'Then there were Lincoln's sort-of-robotic motions the day his neural load was zero. Lastly there was Lola, and her knowledge of my devices and calling ne, 'Liz'. I've looked from every angle, but something was missing. A clue that could tie this all together…' Lisa slams her hand against the desk.

"Why can't I solve this conundrum? It seems that I have all the clues to solve it but for some reason I'm able to do so." the young scientist whispers in frustration. "Grrah!" She shouts and she shoves everything on her desk aside, causing the items to make a mess on the floor.

*Click*

Immediately Lisa turns to the source of the sound. A pencil had rolled over and hit her disassembled machine- taken apart just minutes prior.

Suddenly, everything starts to fall into place, "Wait… I built that machine to give the user the ability to see another person life." From there, her mind begins to race to the next piece, "After its failed test run, Lincoln began to act like a robot. After that, Luna said the day went by like a blur."

She then pulls out a spare piece of paper and a pen, before filling in a flow chart, "The day after that, Lincoln was able to play music at Luna's level."

Lisa's eyes go wide in realization, "But… that doesn't make sense… how could my invention have…" She shakes her head, "So either Lincoln has the same abilities as us… or he has been jumping to our bodies and copying our abilities…" She rubs her chin, "That would explain why his neural load is so high. Every time he gains a new ability he also gains more neural stress to compensate. That would also explain Lola's, sudden knowledge and the headache he had. I have to tell Lincoln that we need to work together to save him."

Lisa then jumps to her feet and runs to her brother's room. She braces self to confront Lincoln of her newfound information, but knows that she is partly to blame. Her machine had started this ordeal, and now she has to fix it for her brother sake. She opens the door, and step in to see Lincoln in a meditation position.

"Excuse me Lincoln, I have something to ask you." Lisa begins with a soft tone in her voice.

"Ah… Sure Lisa. What is it?" Lincoln responds.

"Well I was looking at all my data, and I think I finally found out why your neural Load is so high." Lisa declares.

Lincoln's eye widen in shock. "What do you mean Lisa?"

Lisa tilts her head in confusion, "Well, you see I believe that you have been entering our bodies and copying our talents. Or something of that nature…"

"I don't know what you are talking about Lisa." Lincoln speaks with a bit annoyance in his voice.

"Lincoln please tell me, I know you're lying to me. You can't tell me you haven't notice the strange thing has happing to you." Lisa's voice fills with desperation.

"I really do not know what are you talking about and there is nothing happing to me." Lincoln says in annoyance.

Lisa begins to worry, "Lincoln this is serious! Things can get ba…" Only for Lincoln to cut her off.

"Lisa, I have no clue what you talking about. And I think you should stop wasting your time on random tidbits." Lincoln counters, a strong air surrounding him.

"Lincoln! You have to listen to me this is dangerous. You can…." Once again Lisa is cut off.

"Shut Up! Lisa you don't know what you talking about and you need stop fooling yourself! Now please, you know the rules, get out of my room!" Lincoln commands, no doubt using Lori's talent as he does so.

Lisa steps back in shock as a familiar fury overtakes her. "Lincoln…" Yet, without argument, she turns and walks away.

After an outburst like that, Lincoln ends up with a headache. He groans in pain for a moment, before falling on his head, closing his eyes and falling asleep once more.

Back in Lisa's room, the four year old begins to blame herself for what had just transpired. She thought that she could convince Lincoln to tell her about everything that had happened.

"This sucks, and it's all my fault, if I didn't made this machine Lincoln would have never gotten hurt." Then she pulls out a wrench, "I have no choice. I have to fix this as soon as possible." She bites her tongue, "If I don't… Lincoln could die."

And with that, the four-year-old scientist gets to work.

The Next Day

Lincoln wakes up feeling much better. As he stood up, he saw something across the room. It was a very pink, and surrounding him were a lots of reptiles. At the very moment Lincoln knows who he is today. "Here we go again."


	12. Chapter 12

The Fractured Mirror 12

 **Written by OmegaUltra**

Lincoln takes a deep breath and sighs, "Ok, today you're Lola's twin Lana. She loves mud and being a plumber…" 'Lana' winces in disgust, "This is going to be gross, eww."

She then turns and gets out of her bed… only to realize that she's still covered in yesterday's mud, "Ok, when was the last time I showered, or got clean?!"

"Lana!" Lola shouts, "Why are you being so loud?! You know I need my beauty sleep!"

"Oh… sorry Lola." 'Lana' responds, before turning and walking out of her room. She carefully steps over to the bathroom, careful not to disturb her other, still sleeping sisters, 'So this is what it's like to be Lana in the morning.'

As she opens the door, a sudden, uncontrollable urge builds in her young body, "The toilet's clogged again, dangit." Without even bothering to check the truth of that statement, 'Lana' turns and rushes down the stairs and into the small closet under them, "Hmm… let's see here… ah-ha!" She pulls out a small, pump-like device with that, "Big Bertha, it's time for you to do your job!"

Then, she rushes back up to the bathroom, and gets to work unclogging the morning mess. By what she feels, the real Lana must have had to don this for years, given the outdated, worn, broken and frankly destroyed plumbing the Loud Residence had.

"Ok, I just need to push!" 'Lana' declares, before forcing the clog out of the toilet, unjamming the family latrine.

And with that, 'Lana' spins Big Bertha as if the device were a basketball, "All in a day's work for-"

*Smack* the device hits the young girl in the head, knocking her unconscious.

Immediately, Lincoln jolts awake, his pounding headache continuing unimpeded. *Groan* "What the heck is going on with me?" The young boy slowly gets out of his bed and stumbles out of his room.

Painfully, he makes his way through the hallway, over to its over end- careful not to disturb his sleeping sisters, 'I'm fine. What Lisa was talking about is utter nonsense! There's no downside to what I've been doing!' Lincoln grits his teeth and holds his head, as he turns the knob.

His eyes go wide at the sight, Lana on the floor, unconscious, no doubt by his own actions mere moments prior.

'Eww, she's got toilet water over her!' He immediately thinks, before following that with, 'Oh no, my sister's injured!' And that thought gets followed by the more morbid, 'I wonder if she will see death before I get to meet him.'

More thoughts begin to spam his mind, before an unfamiliar twitch begins to overtake him.

And once again, the world around him begins to shake, before he falls back and hits his head on the floor.

A Few Minutes later…

"Lisa…" Lori goes, "We have a problem… again."

Lisa looks up from the device she had been working on and responds, "What is it sister? Is it related to Lincoln's current condition?"

The elder girl nods, "Yeah, he had another seizure."

"Dangit, I knew that medicine they gave him wouldn't be enough to handle the immense stress that he had been dealing with!" Lisa then turns and continues working "Is there anything else you can report about him? Something that would seem unimportant?"

"No, but when I found him, he was muttering random nonsense like 'music could help' or 'cool, toilet water' and stuff like that." Lori then turns, "Also, Lola was next to him, unconscious as well…"

"Understood, I think we're getting close to figuring out what's wrong with our dear brother." Lisa then gets back to work and thinks, 'If what Lori said is true, then he must've just taken over Lana's body temporarily, and the accident the knocked her out forced him back.'

Then she takes in a deep breath, 'and by the sound of it, the multiple personalities he's copying are starting to interact more. He'll soon enough be legally schizophrenic… I have to reverse this before it's too late for him."

And with that, Lisa doesn't hesitate to get back to work, hoping that she would be able to finish her device before it is too late for Lincoln… or in a worst-case scenario, that rest of her dear family.

A few minutes after that…

*Groan* Lincoln goes, once again. His pounding headache had gone, but now his mind is flooded by quite a few conflicting voices.

"What the heck is going on with me?" he whispers, before sitting up, "Shut up! Stop it!" He shouts, causing the conflicting voice to quiet down for a moment, "What's going on?"

"You had another seizure Lincoln." A familiar voice goes, before Lori walks into his room, carrying a small tray of food, "You passed out on the bathroom floor next to Lana, and well… we found you and brought you back." She then places the tray on his desk, before taking a seat at the foot of his bed, "You feelin' ok now?"

Lincoln nods, "Yeah… thanks Lori."

With desperate eyes, Lori looks at her brother, "Are you sure there's nothing you wanna tell me? Maybe something that could help us figure out why this stuff is happening to you?"

Lincoln shakes his head, "Sorry sis… I don't know…"

"Well, can you at least tell me what happened before you passed out? That could probably help Lisa or a doctor figure out what's going on." Lori's voice fills with a begging desperation.

"Well…" Lincoln takes a deep breath, "I saw Lana and then… these voices began to fill my mind and argue." Then he throws his arms up for emphasis, "Then, before I knew it, the world began to blur and I felt myself fall back." He looks away, "after that, I woke up here…"

"I see…" the elder sister takes a deep breath, 'I guess that's what Lisa meant by, 'legally schizophrenic'…' then she stands up, "Ok… I'll see if that can help Lisa figure out the problem." And with that, Lori walks out of the room, leaving Lincoln alone once again.

The young boy then looks at his food, before laying back and closing his eyes once more.

A few minutes later…

The boy opens his once more, this time coming face-to-face with a lavender-colored room. Then, he turns, and notices Lori talking into her phone.

'I guess two in one day huh…'


	13. Chapter 13

The Fractured Mirror 13

 **A/n: surprise, how are you guys doing. well I'm good. Now you probably wondering what's with the early upload well, I'm break or should I say we are on break from college.**

 **written by comicman and Edited by Omegaultra**

 **Comicman A/n: hey guys I planning a new story but unsure how well it would go so going to ask you guy to pm for some input.**

'Huh… weird… Two sisters in one day', 'Leni' thinks as she moves over to the make-up mirror.

"Leni I'm gonna check on Lincoln, so if you need me you know where to find me" declares as she walks out of the room.

No that that fact matters to 'Leni' much, given that she starts to put on her make-up as if it were any other day. "I wonder what I'll be doin' together. Leni doesn't do much besides fashion after all…"

Well, 'Leni' spends the next three hours trying to get ready for the day, causing Lincoln groan on the inside. 'Why does it take so long for girls to get ready?!'

Meanwhile in Lisa and Lily's Room

Lisa looks over her results once more, careful to find any mistakes she could have made. Secretly, she hopes she had made one, due to the dangers of what could happen to Lincoln.

Yet, just as before, her math was fine, and the results were positive

Just as she had feared.

'It's all my fault,' Lisa thinks, 'Why did I made him test the machine? I should have run a test before I made him use it.'

Now, Lisa Loud is a scientist, yet she's also a four-year-old, and even she cannot hold back the emotions she had for so long hidden, and she goes down to the floor crying.

"No…" She stands up after only a few minutes of crying and wipes the tears, "Enough with this emotional weakness, I need to get myself together and get focus that I can solve this problem before it gets any worse. Either way I need to find a way to neutralize Lincoln's extra neural load. I think I need to get another brain scan and to check on Lincoln's body." Lisa then makes her way to Lincoln's room… only to run into Lori along the way.

"Oh, hey Lori, what where you doing in Lincoln's room?" Lisa asks.

"I was in just checkin' on him. I getting really worried… he had another seizure and told me that he started to hear voices before it happened..." Lori's voice fills with concern, "Lisa you have to find what's wrong with him quick."

'Dangit… is this really Lori or just Lincoln pretending to be her?' Lisa immediately thinks, before saying, "Well Lori, I think I almost have a solution, and very soon Lincoln would be ok."

Lori's face lights, "That great Lisa, I just hope nothing bad happens to him in the meantime."

'Phew…' Lisa thinks, 'It's probably really her.' Then she steps forward, "Now excuse me, I need another brain scan"

"Let me help you" Lori adds, before following.

Back to 'Leni'

'Leni' finally finishes getting ready for the day. After that, she moves to her fashion booth and begins to work on her new fashion line… only to realize there's a minor… major issue. She needs a model to see how it fits on a person. 'Leni' immediately heads out of her room and finds Lola walking up the stairs.

"Lola I like need your help." Leni greets.

"Hold on Leni, I', trying to figure out what when I won this trophy." Lola responds.

'Oh boy, I hope she never finds out that I took over her body. Either way I think it would be best if I act like Leni for the time being.' 'Leni' thinks, while she says, "Like, maybe your that talented that you win trophies without noticing."

"Yeah, you're probably right… but this trophy was from the Little Miss Royal Woods Pageant. That was one that I was so excited to go to and now I can't remember what happen in it." She sighs, "Anyways, what did you need Leni?"

"Well like, I need your help with one of my outfits, but I need to see how it would fit on an actual person. So like could you like help me out?"

"Yeah, sure Leni I would like to as long as it's not plaid or black." Lola responds.

Lola and Leni heads to the room with that, 'Huh, I knew Leni was talented with her construction of new clothing but I didn't think, she was this talented. Maybe with Leni talent I can make something for the show…'

A few moments later

"And that about does it." Leni declares, finishing the new dress, it's a pale blue with sparkles- no doubt it would cost hundreds of dollars. "So what do you think?"

"Wow Leni, you've done it again! You always make the best stuff. You got to make my next pageant dress!" Lola gleefully declares.

"Yeah sure Lola, I'll do it!" Leni responds.

"Thank you, well I have to get my beauty sleep."

"Oh ok, Lola good night."

As soon as Lola left the room, 'Leni' decides to go to the bathroom… only to slip and hit her head on the side of the sink… again.

Lincoln jolts up immediately… only to find that he isn't Leni anymore.

He quickly looks at his now sweater-covered arms and tugs at the turtleneck, "Dangit… I'm Lisa."


	14. Chapter 14

Fractured mirror chapter 14

 **written by OmegaUltra**

'Lisa' flexes her stubby little arms, "So... I'm Lisa today huh?" She then gets off the bed, "Well, I know what her is already so I highly doubt there's much I need to do."

Suddenly, an unusual urge begins to overtake her, causing her to gravitate towards the nearby fume hood. "An experiment! I know, I'll mix up some chemicals and see what happens!"

'Lisa can swear her eyes misalign for a moment as she says that.

Then she walks over and takes a beaker filled with water and a small brown rock labeled "Na".

A certain curiosity overtakes her, her eyes misalign again, "What's the worst that could happen! Like it's just like throwin' rocks in a lake!"

Immediately, 'Lisa shakes her head, 'What was that? For a moment I-' she shivers in fear, 'sounded like Leni.'

After that, she drops the brown rock in her pure water solution... causing the predictable to happen: the rock immediately reacts with the water, causing a small explosion, bursting the beaker and getting glass shards all over the interior of the fume hood.

"I'm ok!" She instinctually shouts, before dusting herself off, "Wow, I guess Lisa's more durable than we think." The four-year-old inspects her still-intact hands, "Especially after a small explosion like that."

*Yawn* she goes, before turning to face the younger girl's work station, "Heh, while I'm here I might as well go through Lisa's numbers. I'm sure that she's just over exaggerating what's going on!"

'Lisa' then calmly takes a seat and begins to file through her notes. To the untrained eye, all of the equations and random numbers that Lisa used would seem like mere chicken scratch.

But when you've got a sister with a PHD in theoretical physics... well, let's just say everything becomes easier to pull off.

"Hmm, increasing stress... limit nearing. Symptoms approaching danger?" A wave of dread begins to overtake her, could this be true? Could everything he was doing... have a downside?

No, it can't. These numbers are lies and 'Lisa' knows it! And so, she throws her results aside and chooses to rely on her gut.

"Everything's fine." She whispers, fear and pain entering her voice.

"Hey Lisa." Lori steps into the scientist's room.

Immediately, 'Lisa' glares, before softening her gaze, "Hello eldest sibling. Why have you come?"

"I just completed the brain scan..." The elder sister looks upon Lisa's, now clear, desk and notices the trash piled around it, "This isn't a good time, is it?"

"It's fine, just show me the results." She responds, and her body takes control as Lori hands her the device.

'It's true...' she thinks.

"I'll go see if Lincoln woke up ok?" Lori continues, before stepping out of the room without another word.

'Taking my sister's talents...' she shakes her head, 'No... its not my fault. I can stop after I get a talent I can show off! I'm still in control!' She then turns and gets in Lisa's bed, 'I just... I just need some sleep is all!' After that, she quickly closes her eyes, and falls asleep.

A few moments later...

Lori holds the neural analyzer to her brother, the device reading zero just as it had done several times before, "Dangit... what's-" she whispers, but before she can finish it starts to buzz, before reading Lincoln's neural load as nine.

"What the-" she whispers, before Lincoln's eyes open and he tiredly greets, "Hey Lori..."

"Mornin' Lincoln." She responds, throwing her arms around him as she does so, "We were so worried!"

"Why?" He quizzically asks."

Lori's expression turns dark, "You've been out for thirty-six hours bro..."

A wave of dread overtakes him. "I was out for that long?!"

Lori nods, "yeah..." then she stands up, "I'll go get you some juice or something, just wait here ok?"

"Got it." The boy responds, as his sister steps out of the room again.

'I'm still in control.' He finally thinks, before he lies down again and closes his eyes.

The danger of his next actions still only a distant thought.

Meanwhile…

"This is all my fault." Lisa throws herself up, "What the heck was that?!" She pants in confusion, "I was just… it felt like…" She turns to face her still messed up desk.

It only takes a few moments for the scientist to realize what had just happened, 'Lincoln just took over my body! I feel so… violated…' she shakes her head and hops to her feet, "Lincoln!"

She bursts through her door and into her brother's… only to find the young boy fast asleep.

"Dangit." She mutters, "He's probably doing it again…"

"Doing what Lisa?" Lori walks over carrying a small tray of snacks for her sick brother.

"I believe I have figured out the cause of Lincoln's sickness!" She shouts, her voice filling with excitement.

"You did?!" Lori goes, before grabbing her sister, "Tell me!"

"I have cause to believe that Lincoln has been has been jumping into our bodies and living our lives for a day." Lisa explains, before turning to face her destroyed device, "And I think I know exactly how to fix everything!"

"Really?!" Lori follows her sister, "How? When, where, why and what is it?!"

Lisa then begins to tinker with her tools, "I need you to watch out for our sisters, we have to figure out which sister he's in first. Once he's isolated, we can prevent him from getting hurt." Then her voice fills with a soft solemnity, "The only hope is to finish this device before it's too late."

"Ok then." Lori takes a deep breath, "Good luck Lisa." The elder girl then turns and walks out of the room.

"For Lincoln's sake… I wish you good luck too Lori."


	15. Chapter 15

The Fractured Mirror 15

 **written by comicman Edited: Omega ultra**

The next day…

Lincoln jolts awake… uponly to hit his head by the top bunk bed.

"Ow!" he groans

"You ok sis?" Luna responds.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She smiles, "You can say started this day with a hit and run!"

"Ugh, it's too early for this." Luna groans in response, "Save it for your show later."

'Well that was easy.' 'Luan' thinks, before turning and immediately going to get ready

Meanwhile…

"Lisa you have to find a way to save Lincoln." Lori frantically declares.

"I trying my best Lori, it's harder than you think!" Lisa responds.

"Well is there anything I can do, maybe if we tell the others…" Lori continues… only for Lisa to cut her off. "No! You can tell them anything!"

"Why not?" Lori puts her hands on her hips.

"Two reasons." Lisa replies, "One, I don't know the sister he's possessed or has yet to."

"Wait… what you mean by 'has yet to'?" Lori asks.

"My last scan showed his neural load was nine. So if you don't include Lincoln own neural load, he has the neural load of eight sisters. That means there are only two sisters hasn't possessed yet."

She adjusts her glasses, "I know possessed me and has seen my work. If he finds out that we are trying to stop him, he can and will stop us." Lisa's voice fills with a deadpan solemnity.

"Oh… wait… do you think he possessed me?!" Lori's voice fills with rage.

"Most likely yes," Lisa sighs, "The second reason that we can't tell anyone is that we can't risk someone telling him our plans."

Lori takes a deep breath, "If he wasn't ill I would turn him a human pretzel."

Meanwhile, with 'Luan'…

Luan had gotten ready for her show, but all she could think about how she would deal with Lisa.

'She must've figured it out by now!' she thinks, shaking her head as she does so, 'No. I'm still in control. I can stop whenever I want to! Plus, I've only got one sister left after this!'

With that thought in mind, 'Luan' makes her way to the comedy show… only for a random thought to enter her mind, 'Today's gonna be punny!' the girl grimaces, 'This gonna be a long day.'

A few minutes, the comedy club announcer greets, "Now every put your hands for the comedian Luan Loud!"

The crowd cheers in excitement!

Luan then steps forward and grabs the mic, "Hello everyone, how is everyone doing? Oh man I want to say thanks for selling out this theater show."

The crowd continues to cheer.

"I would like to say something before we begin I got to tell you a story of my family. Ok get this my family is pretty big. There are thirteen of us…." She starts, her voice getting low.

The crowd remains quiet, waiting in anticipation.

"Yeah, and I have to tell you the bathrooms is a nightmare. Not because it dirty, but the line to use it."

The crowd looks at Luan, confusion filling the air.

"Seriously if you get stuck at the end of the line, you're so screwed. Seriously, if you do get stuck at the end, I hope you can hold it." Then, before the crowd can react, she continues, "Yeah, it's almost as long as the line at the DMV!"

The crowd begins to chuckle.

"Now I get off pretty easy since my room is pretty close to the bathroom, so it's rare for me to be last." She chuckles, "But my brother, his room at the other end of the hall. How do you think he gets around it?"

Someone in the crowd goes, "He collects rainwater and showers with that?"

"Nope!" Luan responds, "He just sleeps in the tub." She continues in a lighter tone, "Cue a house filled with girls that love morning showers! And you'll end up with a completely confused 11-year-old covered in water!"

The crowd breaks and laughs.

"Yup, but hey! At least you can say he starts the day nice and fresh. In a family as big as mine, you get to mess with each other whenever you can. Let me tell you, one time my sis got me with coffee." She puts her hand in front of her, as if motioning for her

The crowd leans closer in anticipation.

"Ok I know what you are thinking, 'coffee? How can she get you with that'? So my siblings and I went to this Cuban restaurant. We walked in and sat down, then the waiter came.' She chuckles, "This being a one-star restaurant, the guy screamed, 'What do you want?!' So my sister asked if I wanted coffee, and I said 'Yeah, I love Cubans and coffee!" So the waiter brought the coffee, but there was a problem. He brought us a shot glass of coffee. I was like, 'Muchacho why did you this baby size coffee.' So we all get annoyed, and start complaining right? So the waiter's like, "Haha ok how much do you want?" Well we all said about 8 oz."

She continues, her voice gaming a chuckle, "Ok, this is where we should have figured out something might have been wrong. Lori gave us this look that just screamed, 'you're about to regret what about to do.' So when we got our coffee, we poured some cream… the color didn't change." The crowd begins to laugh, "Yeah that was a sign. So, despite what everyone else would've said, we drank it."

'Luan's voice gains a soft seriousness, "The first thing that happened my younger sisters got the biggest energy boost. She literary stood up, ran outside and started to run around the restaurant." The crowd breaks out in laughter. "Now my other sister, just stared out into space. It was like she could see the future! Now one of my sister asked her if she was alright… all she did was keep staring to space… Until she said this, "I can hear everything." He crowd can't hold back their laughter, "Ha-ha, now let me tell you what happen to me, I was unstoppable. I couldn't stop making puns out of everything!

"This went on for like hours, and after that coffee went down, well, let's just say things weren't pretty."

After the show

'Man I guess that Luan's comedy isn't all just puns, I think a comedy show mix with all the other talents will be awesome. Tomorrow I will take care of Lisa, and how wrong she is. I can and will handle this, like I always do.' She thinks, before heading home.

Only one sister remains.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Man am I tired." 'Luan' quips as she walks up to her room, 'But after a single show as Luan, I think I'm done living her life.'

"So how was the show Luan?" Luna asks as her younger sister walks into their shared bedroom.

"It was fun." The young woman answers, "I think I'm gonna just hit the hay now."

Luna raises an eyebrow in confusion, 'Huh… I wonder why she's not making a bed pun or something…' Before she says aloud, "K sis, goodnight!" And with that, she watches 'Luan' get in her bed and fall asleep.

'Well, I might as well go check on Lincoln… I haven't really spent time with him since he started randomly ending up with random talents…" She turns, jumps off her bed and walks over to Lincoln's room with that. She grabs the knob and turns… revealing Lincoln peacefully sleeping in his bed, as if his sudden illness had no effected him at all.

"Hey Luna." A soft voice greets, "How are you?"

Immediately, the rock star girl turns, and is greeted by her four-year-old sister, "Hey Lisa, whatcha doin'?"

Lisa takes a deep breath, "I need you to monitor my next experiment." She answers, "I feel like I am about to solve Lincoln's issues, but I need someone to watch the computer while I test." She taps her fingers together, "And since our other siblings have suspended consciousness, I believe it would be a good idea if I asked you."

Luna shrugs, "Ok sis." And with that, they walk into the nearby room, where Lisa had recreated the virtual reality device, "I made this in order to make it easier to train people, but I believe Lincoln's condition has been caused by this device." She then turns to her, "I trust you because I believe you have already been under his effects."

The young woman tilts her head in confusion. "What are you talking about sis?"

"Ok…" Lisa sighs, "I'll explain everything later." Then she motions towards the computer, "I just need you to hit the big red button when the screen turns red ok?"

Luna nods, "Ok then sis…" And with that, Lisa gets into her device and yells, "Hit the green button!"

"Ok!" And with that, Luna hits the switch, restarting the device that had started this mess, once more.

In an instant, the young girl feels a surge of power run through her mind, as if the events of the past few days play out in front of her within moments.

She quickly powers the machine down, and takes a deep breath, "I know what's going on Lincoln..."

The next day…

"Goo!" Lincoln wakes up once more, 'Huh? Where am I?" The young child quickly checks himself… only to find that he is now wearing a diaper and his tooth was no longer chipped. 'Strange… I didn't go back to my own body…' the baby shakes her head, 'ehh, it's probably nothing.'

With that, 'Lily' then climbs to her feet and waddles over to the cradle bars. For children, and Leni, these would be insurmountable, but for 'Lily', it was just a matter of getting her grip.

"Aww Lily!" Leni greets as she walks into the room, "You wanna get some food?"

'What would Lily do in a situation like this?' 'Lily' thinks, before raising her arms and going, "Poo-poo! Poo-poo!"

"D'aww, so cute!" Leni goes, before nuzzling her baby sister.

"Ahh Leni, good, you're already here." Lisa greets, walking into the room as she does so. "I've figured out what's going on with Lincoln, and it's about time I told you all my findings.

And with that, the four-year-old walks in, followed by the remaining seven sisters- how whisper amongst themselves.

'Lily' watches in anticipation as Lisa steps forward, "You already know why you're here, I have figured out what's going on with our male sibling." She motions towards her device, "A few days ago, I built this device in hopes that it could revolutionize teaching, and I decided to use Lincoln as my first test subject."

"Get on with it." Lori complains.

"Yes, of course." Lisa adjusts her glasses, "Simply put, Lincoln has been possessing us. That is how he has been gaining our talents, and why he is in his current state."

A hush falls over the crowd of sisters, as if none of them are sure just how to respond to this revelation.

"I'm turning him into a human pretzel." Lori whispers, following with her sisters agreeing.

"Calm down sisters." Lisa goes, "Now, who has had temporary memory loss before an event you were looking forward to?"

And immediately, the ten sisters raise their arms in affirmation.

'Lily' sheepishly raises her arm... only for the girls to look at her in shock.

"Lily..." Luna goes, while the sisters look on, their expressions a mix of anger and concern.

The rock star girl looks at her baby sibling and clenches her teeth. She prepares to yell for a moment, only to hold back after looking on her youngest sibling's face, "I- I cant do it. I cant stay mad at this pwecios face, even if it is Lincoln in there."

Lori pinches the bridge of her nose, "Well we cant scold him in his own body. Lisa said if one more personality gets loaded into his head, his brains gonna end up like overmicrowaved linguini with the foil still on."

Lincoln/ Lily did not like the sound of Tha and responds, "Waaa!"

Lynn speaks up, "Calm down lil...Lincoln. Its alright, its alright. Man this feels weird."

"We have to keep him awake while I work on reversing the device's effects!"

The sisters nod and rush out the door with 'Lily'.

Luna tries to keep her awake with some music, while Luan throws some bad puns. Lori talks to Bobby on her phone and Lynn starts doing everything sports related she can... though Lucy's poems and Leni's fashion magazines, as well as Lana and Lola's fighting is more than enough to put their sibling to sleep.

"Lincoln!" The sisters shout, their hearts falling in dispair...

Only for them to hear coughing coming from the converted linen closet. And immediately, they rush in, only to find their brother. Standing upright, seemingly as healthy as could be."

"What's up?"

"You know what's up bro." Luna goes, while Luna continues, "I've never felt so violated before!"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Lincoln lies, desperate to keep up his charade, though given the events of just a few moments prior, he knows it's of no use.

Lisa steps forward, "We know what you've been doing as of late, brother." She stares him in the eyes, "We know you've been possessing us and copying our talents for your own gain."

"Seriously?! Who does that?!" Luan goes, "I'm so angry I can't even make a pun!"

"But guys, I-" Lincoln stammers, only for Lana to cut in, "I worked hard to unclog toilets! It took me years to get it right!"

"Do you think poetry came so easily to me?" Lucy cuts in, "Do you know how difficult it is for me to write?!"

"Same with me and songwriting bro!" Luna goes.

"But… I just was…" Lincoln hesitates, desperate to plead his case to his angry sisters, "I just wish I was talented like you guys!"

Lori glares at him, "You should've gone and joined a club or something." Then, with venom in her words, she finishes, "Good luck at that talent show Lincoln." Then she turns to the girls, "Come on, let's go. He's not worth our time."

And with that, the girls give him disappointed and angry looks, before walking out of the room, leaving the boy alone.

Lincoln takes a deep breath with that, 'I think I just screwed up…' he then goes under his bed and pulls out a small clipboard with some paper attached as well as a small, mechanical pencil, 'Well… at least my head doesn't hurt anymore… I can draw again…'

And with that, the young boy begins to draw a photo.

'I promise, I'll make it up to them after the talent show is over…'


	17. Chapter 17

The fractured mirror 17

 **Written by Comicman and Edited by Omega Ultra**

 **Comicman: Hey guys what's up. here is a bit news I going to release a new story on Friday (I hope)**

After the loud sister found out what Lincoln had done, they decided to ignore him. Even Luna and Lynn, who just a few hours prior, were fighting over who Lincoln would hang out with first!

'I messed up.' Lincoln thinks before he shakes his head, 'No… I didn't.' anger fills his body, 'I've been on the sideline for too long. I had no talent before, while I watched my sisters enjoy what they could do! At best, all I could be was second!'

'They're just crazy. Sure, I did take their talents, but… I already had experience with them! I'm… No, I was the jack of all trades who was second best at everything my sisters were good at!' his anger builds further, 'But me? I didn't have a talent of my own! Why don't they understand?' Lincoln gets off his bed, "Well, since I have everyone's talents, I need to get ready for the talent show." He drops his pen and paper, before making his way to the basement… though as he climbs down the stairs a sharp pain resonates in his skull, causing him to hold his head in pain as he makes his way down to the basement.

In Lori and Leni's room…

For once, the sisters simply talk… err yell at each other, trying to figure out how Lincoln took their bodies over and copied their talents. The only two sisters not talking are Lori and Lisa.

"I can't believe Lincoln did something like that!" Lynn crosses her arms, "And here I thought that Lincoln had finally gotten good at sports."

"Man, I can't believe it, Lincoln is usually a cool dude…" Luna goes, her voice filling with worry, "I wonder what drove him to do something like this…"

"I'm gonna rip Lincoln in two! I was really excited to go the pageant, and now I will never know how I won." Lola angrily says.

"Man this isn't punny… but Lincoln did a show by himself and I don't know what he did cause, I can't remember!"

"Uhh… Luan you do know that Lincoln just copied are abilities, and I can't believe that Lincoln did it." Lana says.

"Yeah… wait, like, what happened exactly?" Leni asks in confusion.

Suddenly, a small voice attempts to rise from the noise, yet no one hears.

"Guys!" Lisa tries to shout, but once again to no avail…

Only for Lori to step in.

"Everyone quiet down! Lisa has something to say!"

All of her sisters turn to face the four-year-old.

"Guys, don't be mad at Lincoln, I'm the one to be blame. I'm the one who forced him to test my machine even though he didn't want to. I gave him my word that nothing would happen to him, I'm the one at fault not Lincoln. It was my machine that started all of this fiasco."

Here where Lori was distraught of the word his younger sister had said that she knew she had to intervene. She grab Lisa shoulder and began to speak.

"Lisa… it's not your fault." The sisters look at the eldest, "It's mine. If I hadn't pointed out his lack of discernable talent, then maybe he would have told you when this started."

"No Lori, it's all our fault, we all decided to get involve in Lincoln's personal life even after he asked us not to. I can't help feeling that we made feel like a black sheep of the family." Lisa sighs.

"Well, it doesn't matter whose fault it is. We have to hurry Lincoln doesn't have much time left." Lori speaks with worry in her voice.

"Wait was going on with Lincoln?" Lola asks.

"Well, you see, with every gain or should I say copied ability, it add more mental load to Lincoln's mind. Now, a normal person can balance one or two neural loads, but Lincoln at the moment has twelve." Lisa's voice gains a strong solemnity, "If we do not hurry, his state can cause permanent brain damage."

"So you're saying that Lincoln, will…" Luna goes.

"Yes, he will die." Lisa nods.

The room goes silent.

In the basement…

As Lincoln steps into the basement his aching head relaxes, 'Huh, I guess my brain finally stabilized! I'm free to do as I please… But why do I still empty? I have my sisters' talents, I'm no longer second best! But… something just doesn't feel right…'

Lincoln walks to the corner where a mirror rests, before taking a good look at himself. From what he could see, he hadn't slept properly in days.

He twitches in annoyance for a moment, and before he knows it, his fist is in the center of the, now shattered, pane of glass. Lincoln simple looks at the shards, only ten remain in the frame.

Yet, none hold his image… instead, each reflects one of his sisters.

Lincoln sighs, "Whatever… I have a talent show to win…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Written by Omega Ultra**

 **Comicman A/n: Hey guys what's up. First of all I like to say me and Omega are down with this fanfic but I'm going to tell you how many chapters are left that for you all to find out. now second I like to say it been a pleasure working a great author, and I want to thank him for giving me a chance working with him. I think you should check out his story if you haven't already done so. Third of all here are so updates for my fanfic. Lindsey loud WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER LATER TO DAY, I SWEAR IT WILL! HAPPEN. now for my new fanfic it been delay, for a really good reason and that reason is that I going to upload two fanfic and allow you guy to decide which one I should work on first while the other one goes into Hiatus. Either I been talking to much enjoy.**

"Are you sure there is no other option Lisa?" Lori worriedly asks, "I mean, there has to be something we can do besides sit around and wait!"

Lisa shakes her head, "I'm sorry girls, but as it stands, the only way to deal with Lincoln's current state is to allow me to finish the neural load neutralizer." She sighs, "With what little information I was able to get from my own test of the device, I might be able to complete it by the talent show…"

The sister's eyes go wide.

"The talent show?!" Luan goes, "When is it?!"

"Isn't it tomorrow?" Luna responds, her voice filled with rage.

Lisa sighs, "No matter siblings, it's getting late. How about, for now, we suspend consciousness? I'll monitor-"

"I'll watch him tonight." A commanding presence overtakes Lori, "He has all of our talents already, right? We don't have to worry about anymore possessions right?"

Lisa nods, "Yes. I believe that he's done increasing his neural load."

"Anything I need to worry about while watching him?" She asks.

"I believe that his condition will significantly improve… but I'm not sure if it'll remain that way."

"Understood." Lori then turns to her other, still stammering sisters, "As for the rest of you, off to bed. I don't want any of you handling Lincoln tonight, got it?"

The other sisters begrudgingly nod, before all following their eldest sister's orders and walking away. "Good luck Lisa."

And with that, Lori too walks out of her youngest sister's room and turns to face their converted Linen Closet. "Dangit Lincoln, why'd you do this?" She pushes her way in.

"Hey Lori." Lincoln nervously greets, "You're a… ok?"

Lori stares at him, "Why Linc?"

"What are ya talkin' about?" He puts on a sheepish smile.

"I mean possessing our bodies and stealing our talents bro?" Lori's voice is filled with annoyance, "Why'd you do it?"

The boy looks away in shame.

"Well?" She continues, "You are aware that we worked really hard to get good at what we are! Come on, tell me why you decided to keep going despite everything you've seen us do, and how painful it was getting." She crosses her arms, "And worse, because of you now everyone is fighting!"

"I'm sorry." He quietly goes.

"Sorry?" Lori's expression doesn't change, "A simple apology isn't gonna cover this Lincoln. You screwed up! You took our talents."

"I just wanted to have something I could show for the talent show! I was gonna help you guys after I finished."

Lori stares into his eyes, "A talent show is supposed to be someone showcasing what makes them special. Not what his sisters have spent years working on and practicing." The young woman turns around, "I came to check on you, and since it seems you're all right, I'll be going to sleep. Good luck at that stupid talent show Lincoln."

And with that, Lori walks away, closing the door behind her.

Lincoln sighs, before picking up have drawing board and pen once more, "I'll make it up to them, I promise." And with that, he begins to draw once more.

The next day…

"Do we seriously have to be here while Lincoln uses our talents?!" Luan crosses her arms.

"Yes." Lori begrudgingly goes. "Just because he… stole our bodies… copied our talents… and…" She turns to her four-year-old sister, "Lisa, why do we have to be here for him?"

"Because I need your help containing him." Lisa tinkers with a small device, "If I've done my calculations correctly, his condition is going to deteriorate rapidly any minute. And given the fact that he has decided against talking to me or allowing me to do the same, I am unsure of just when it'll set in."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Presenting our final contestant of the night, Lincoln Loud!" The announcer declares, causing the grand curtains to part, revealing the young boy, dressed in a jester outfit, no doubt inspired by Luan.

"Hey everyone!" He shouts, "My name is Lincoln loud and I'm here to show you what I can do!"

The crowd remains silent.

"Oh come on! It's so quiet in here I can hear myself not working!" Lincoln goes, eliciting a small chuckle from the audience.

In an instant, he uses a combination of Leni and Lola's talents to change into a mini rock star outfit… with a purple shirt and skirt.

"Aww what? I put on a dress?!" he quips, causing the audience to laugh at his randomness, 'though I have to admit the dress looks cute! Eww a dress!' the voices begin to speak.

"Ehh, who cares!" He laughs, before pulling out a guitar and beginning to sing, "You know by now I'm not the one, but I can be the one you need! What you believe I will defeat, all greater evil, all those whispers in the dark will not stand!"

'Quiet down! You need to concentrate on math!' another voice shouts, causing the young boy to strum once more and stop. "How'd you like that?!"

The crowd begins to cheer just a bit.

"Well that's not all folks!" He declares, before spinning again, this time putting on a lab coat and glasses… as well as causing a disassembled chalkboard to appear around him. In an instant, he causes a wrench to appear in his hand. And using Lana's talent begins to assemble it! 'Eww! There's dust everywhere!' another voice goes.

He bows upon the completion, allowing the audience to clap in surprise. 'So far so good- like awesome!'

"For my next act, I will solve this overtly complicated equation!" and immediately, he writes an equation on the board and begins to solve it. The voices suddenly gaining even more strength.

'This is like, so boring!' a voice cries out, 'Shut up Leni!' another counters, 'This will be important for science!'

More voices begin to speak up, causing Lincoln to grip his head in pain. 'Poo-poo!'

A few feet away, the sisters watch in horror as Lincoln begins to nosebleed.

"Oh no, it's happening!" Lisa declares, "Girls, get him!"

"They're meddling in my brain!" He shouts, gripping his aching skull.

The crowd looks on in confusion as the boy stumbles over the stage and falls off.


	19. Chapter 19

The Fractured mirror 19

 **Written by ComicMan Edited by Omega Ultra**

"Lincoln!" The Loud Sisters shout as their brother falls to the fall. Immediately, they rush to Lincoln's lifeless body to pick him up, "Lincoln! Wake up!"

"Don't move him! We need to secure his head and take him to the hospital!" Lisa points to the boy.

After they put a brace on Lincoln's neck, they rush him to the Hospital. The Loud Family holds a worried silence over themselves, while Lisa stands by, rushing to finish her device.

"Lisa, please tell us that Lincoln will be ok." A worried expression overtakes Lola.

"I… I Don't know." Lisa goes in defeat.

"What?!" The sisters yell in shock.

"I'm not sure if the neutralizer will work… or even how much damage his brain took. It may have taken none or it could be severe!" Lisa answers, trying desperately to keep her calm composure… only to break down crying.

The sisters respond the only way they know how: they comfort the young scientist.

"It'll ok Lisa, Lincoln is going to be alright, because we know you can do it!" Leni shouts.

"I…"

"Shh." Lori cuts her off, "You focus on the device. How can we help?"

"Hand me the inclined plane rotator."

"Huh?"

"The Screw driver."

Inside Lincoln's mind

The world is dark and worn, as if a major battle had just ended. In the distance stand an old worn down building, one that Lincoln knew all too well, his home.

He steps towards it wordlessly. From what he can see, it's broken down, in shambles. The tree that stands in front of the house is withered, with the countless leaves that had once provided shade, now fallen. The windows were boarded, and the ceiling tiles are falling off. It seems as no one has lived in the house for years.

"What happened?" Lincoln goes in confusion, "I was just here!"

That when he heard a distorted voice, that sounded like ten different voices combined reply, "Were you?"

The hair on the back of his neck stands up. "Who's there?"

No response.

He steels himself, before entering the house. He looks around quickly, searching for the source of the voice. The interior of the home was worse than the outside, with the wallpaper pealing off and the floorboards squeaking. He quietly walks upstairs… only to find all the doors locked… except for the linen closet… which is still a linen closet, "What the… where's my room?"

Suddenly, the voice speaks up again, "What room? Only we live here!"

Lincoln grits his teeth, "Ok I know someone's here so show yourself!"

Suddenly shadows escape from his sister's locked rooms and combine as one.

"Who are you?! Where are my sisters?!"

"What are you talking about…..? We are you, don't you recognize us?"

The shadows release with that, revealing pieces of faces that where of Lincoln's sisters. Once they did that, the faces move together to form the face that Lincoln saw in the fractured mirror just the day drior.

"This is what you have become. This is what we have become!" The Figure shouts, before lunging at Lincoln.

"Think fast!" The boy bolts back, forcing the linen closet door open, and slamming it shut behind him. He tries desperately to hold the door shut, only to hear the pounding of the shadow hitting the door. His heart races from the adrenaline rushing through his veins. A few moments later, the pounding stops, allowing him to take a deep breath, and examine the barren room before him.

"What happened to my room? Where's my stuff?"

Here when he heard another voice, though this one sounds a bit friendlier, "The real question is, who are you?" A shadow appears and approaches the boy.

"What are you talking about I'm Lincoln Loud."

"Are you? Do you even remember what you like to do?"

"Yeah I like uh…" His voice trails off.

The shadow moves towards to Lincoln, "I see, you seem to understand what I'm talking about, so who are you?"

Lincoln heart races, while he steps back in fear, "Stay away from me!"

"Why? Is it because you're afraid of the truth?"

"No, I… I just wanna go home." Sadness overtakes the young boy, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a talent… that I could call my own."

"By taking them." The shadow goes on.

"I'm sorry, I saw a window of opportunity, and…"

"You took it without giving a second thought."

Lincolns sighs, "I know, I mess up, but now it's too late, I'm probably dying as we speak."

"You know there is still time, you can still fix this."

"Wait there is, and how can I fix this?"

"It's simple all you have to do is face the shadow that waits behind that door."

"I don't think I can… they say they are me and I think they're right…" Lincoln looks away.

"No Lincoln, they're just the pieces of your sisters you took, fragments that wish rest to become whole. You can't let them win! You have tell them that you aren't afraid and they have to go."

"Ok…" Lincoln takes a deep breath and turns to the door. When he opens it, shadows lunge at Lincoln once again.

"Stop!" He shouts, causing the shadows stop in their tracks, "you guys have to go."

"Why should we, have you forgotten that we are you!"

"No you're not, and you have to go"

"Why should we? Or you forgotten that it was you that made us. We only seek peace."

"No you don't you guys are seeking the piece to make you whole, but I'm sorry you aren't going to get it from me." Lincoln feels Determination welling up inside him

"Why you!" Immediately, the shadows begin to spin, creating a small tornado, just as his sisters did together.

"We will have you or else!"

"Help me!" Lincoln screams at the friendly shadow.

The shadow quickly grabs Lincoln's hand and pulls him out. As Lincoln is pulled forward, he see the face of the shadow. It was himself, he was saving himself.

"Lincoln just hang on a bit longer." just as the second Lincoln pulls him, they merge in to one being. The winds stop, and the house reverted back to its old self.

"I think I know who I really am."

Back to the hospital

"I hope this works." Lisa takes a deep breath while aiming the neutralizer.

*zap*

"Ugh." Lincoln wakes up, a drowning feeling overtaking him.

"Lincoln!" The sisters scream as they rush to hug him.

"Lisa you did it." Lori shouts with excitement.

"Good job Lisa" Lynn adds

"Yeah you are awesome dude"

"Thanks, but either way Lincoln are you ok, how do you feel?" Lisa asks.

"I feel great, as I huge burden has been lifted off"

"Well that because I manage to neutralize the extra neural load… But who cares about that the important part is that you are safe now." Lisa hugs her older brother.

They went for a deeper hug but all Lincoln and yet… there was one thing still lingering on his mind:

What is he good at.


	20. Chapter 20

The Fractured Mirror 20

 **Oops i for got to give credit to omega ultra for this chapter and all others, he wrote all even numbers and edited all of mine. he is one great author and I'm glad the i got to work with him. 4/14/17 hey guys omega edited the ending I hope you guys enjoy it**

A few days pass, before Lincoln is finally allowed to relax and return home. Though, given the events of the past few weeks, he's not keen to come out and join his sisters.

"Linocln…" Lori goes, "Come on, you can't live in that closet forever!"

"Yes I can." He answers. "I have a tinkle tube in here!"

The eldest girl sighs, before turning to the other sisters and nodding, "Bring em in." Then she walks into the nearby room, as Clyde and Ronnie Anne step forward.

"How are we gonna get him to opening the door Ronnie?" Clyde tilts his head towards her.

"This'll be easy." Ronnie Anne walks up to the door and shouts, "Hey Lame-O! Open this door or I'll never date you again!"

A few seconds pass, before the door opens, revealing a disheveled Lincoln waiting for them. "What do you want.

"Lame-O what the heck is a I hearing about you almost killing yourself over not being special?!" She grabs hold of him, "People see me a typical 'tough girl' for cying out loud!"

"And the only thing that makes me stand out more than any other geek is the fact I have an inter-racial gay couple for parents, that's not who am though!" Clyde steps forward.

"Yeah, but at least people notice you guys! I'm just a white-haired boy with ten sisters…"

Clyde turns and notices some papers on his friend's desks, while Ronnie Anne takes a seat and motions for him to sit as well.

Ronnie Anne continues, "It's ok not to be special. She didn't fall for the most interesting man in the world. She fell for him. And Clyde didn't become friends with him because he's a soccer-playing guitar rocking genius? Right Clyde?"

"Clyde?" She looks up at the boy… only to find him engrossed in the papers Lincoln had left on his desk.

The sisters watch from the doorway as Lynn steps into the room and shakes the dark-skinned boy's shoulder.

"Dude!" Clyde shakes himself back to reality and turns to face the disheveled boy, "Where's the rest of this stuff?! It looks awesome!" He motions towards the drawings left behind.

"I haven't drawn the next page yet." He responds, before tiredly leaning back.

"What is it anyway?" Lynn steps over and begins to shuffle through the papers.

As her eyes scan the pages, a shocked air begins to form around them. "It's a comic…"

Clyde continues, "And… it looks pretty good too… Who made it?"

Lincoln responds, "I did…"

Ronnie Anne's eyes go wide, "Is it a fan comic?"

"No…" Lincoln's voice trails off.

"How did you…" the other sisters then begin to crowd the room, eager to see exactly what their brother had been working on.

"Hey Linc…" Lana speaks up.

Lincoln looks at his younger sister with tired eyes, "Yeah Lana?"

"Why does this seem to, you know, cut off in the middle?"

"Well it has to if I wanna have continuity between this and last issue." He answers.

The sisters as well as Ronnie Anne and Clyde look at each other in shock for a moment, before Luna asks, "How many issues are there?"

The boy scratches his head for a moment, "One second." He then hops to his feet, goes under his bed, and pulls out a small box. He drops it on the bed and opens it up, revealing several bound papers- no doubt the things he had been working on. "Uhh… the one you're holding is number forty-seven."

The sisters and friends look on in shock, unsure of just how to respond.

A few moments later…

"What's going on in here?!" Lynn Sr. shouts as both he and his wife rush upstairs… only to find everyone desperately holding Lynn Jr. back, while Lincoln cowers in fear.

"Will someone explain why Lynn's like this?" Rita asks.

Lynn Jr. immediately responds, "He's a flippin' artist! He almost killed himself ripping us off and he's a bleepin' artist!"

Rita's eyes go wide in shock, before she looks to her husband and nods, "Ok everyone, out! We need to talk to Lincoln."

Begrudgingly, the young woman and Clyde head downstairs, leaving just Lincoln to deal with his parents.

Lincoln groans and buries his face in his knees, waiting for his parents to ground him until college.

Lynn Sr. speaks up, "Son, look at us."

He slowly lifted his head up and looked at them with his exhausted eyes. Ever since the return from the hospital revealed that he still had his sisters talents, albeit without the voices, he had no idea what to do, so he had locked himself in his room.

"Lincoln…" Rita goes in concern, "We need to talk."

Lincoln shrinks in fear. Yes he had heard his parents give his older sisters the 'talk' before but… he had expected his father do most of the talking.

His mother continues, "Lincoln… do you really think so little of yourself compared to your sisters?"

Oh… not that 'talk' though, Lincoln would rather not talk about this subject even more!

Lynn Sr. speaks up, "Son, just because junior is a sports star, or Luna is a rock star in the making or Lisa is a miracle genius in our lifetime..."

His wife speaks up, her voice filled with warning, "Honey…"

The man continues, "It doesn't mean you're worthless. Nobody in the house thought less of you just because you didn't have a trophy… Except for you. The only thing we expect you to be is well behaved and happy. However it seems like you've been neither lately!"

He sinks deeper into the bed.

Rita glares at her husband, "But… just because we didn't care if you never won a trophy didn't mean nobody thought you didn't have what it takes to earn one. The girls didn't suddenly wake up one day and realize what it was they were good at and what they wanted to do in life. Believe me, we had to spend a small fortune on earplugs when Luna was just starting to play!" She sighs, "Though, I do understand. It's not easy when it looks like everyone around you. It made you feel like you'd never measure up. Like nothing you could do would compare. So much so that you were too busy looking for a way to stand out besides being the boy… that you didn't even realize that you'd already found it.

Later…

Lynn Sr. and Rita step out of the room and motion for Lincoln to follow.

'Here we go' Lincoln thinks, before stepping out in the hallway… only to come face-to-face with his siblings and friends.

"Hey guys." He gulps in fear.

No one says anything; instead Luna pulls out a sketch pad while Lynn clutches a pencil as if it were dagger. And within seconds, both are thrust into Lincoln's hands.

Ronnie Anne then orders, "Draw a Portrait, now."

Lincoln looks on in confusion, "Huh?"

His girlfriend raises her fist, "Draw me right now Lame-O. Or so help me I'm gonna..."

She didn't even need to finish, as the pencil speeds over the page, accompanied by the cartoony sound of a power drill. And about thirty seconds later he drops the pencil. Before he can say anything, the pad is snatched from his hands and examined.

Ronnie flips the book around. Showing a perfect likeness of her with the same expression, before she shouts, "Do you know what this is?!"

"It's a drawing." Lincoln flatly answers.

Lori then speaks up, "Yeah twerp, it's a 'perfect' drawing!"

Luna continues, "A 'perfect' drawing of your girlfriend. That you did in thirty seconds'."

"Perfect?" Lincoln sighs, "Hardly, it's just an amateur sketch."

Lynn counters, "Amateur?! Are you kidding?! It's practically a photo!"

Lana speaks up, "Lincoln. Why didn't you tell us you could draw like this?"

The boy shakes his head, "I don't see what the big deal is. I suck at art. I mean I did the eyes too far apart. The nose is way too big. The shape of the head make's it look like a disfigured potato."

Calmly, Lisa steps forward, "And here we come to the root of the problem." She turns to face her siblings, "I'm too angry to use long words so I'll keep it short. He's so critical of himself and his work, and so used to the idea that he sucks and we don't, that he can't tell…" She takes a deep breath, "That he's an incredibly talented artist!" She points to him, "You buffoon! You moron! You utterly braindead Jackanape! You almost killed yourself because you can't accept that anything you do isn't automatically a failure!"

"Yeah…" Lincoln sighs.

"Kids! We've made out decision!" Rita shouts, and immediately, the thirteen kids rush downstairs.

"Hello Lincoln." Lynn Sr. greets, "Your mother and I have decided what to do." He looks to his wife, and she nods, "I think it's fair to say your grounded for the next month. You go to school and come home. Nowhere else. No video games. No Internet. No comics."

The boy nods, grateful that his dad had used an actual measure of time and not 'until your older than me' or 'until you pick me an apple from the oak tree in the yard'.

Rita then speaks up, "Well maybe not 'nowhere else'. He can't be stuck in the house if he's expected to do everything else."

Lincoln tilts his head in confusion

She continues, "Well son, since you wanted your sisters talents so much. We've decided to help you 'earn' them.

Lynn continues for her, "Which is why we've decided that you'll be practicing their hobbies with them."

Lincoln's eyes go wide in fear, "I have to be their slave?!"

Rita waves him off, "No! Of course not. You'll just be helping them."

His father then continues, "You'll be training with Lynn. Practicing with Luna. Assisting Lisa, though no guinea pigging; modeling for Leni, partnering with Luan, Coaching Lola, working with Lana, helping Lucy in her poetry, and since you have first person experience you'll be the one primarily in charge of Lily for the time being, including changing all of her diapers.

Lincoln takes a deep breath, knowing he would be pushing his luck, "What about Lori?"

"She opted out of it to let the others have more time with you. She was actually kind of flattered when you told her that her talent was getting people to do what she said." He rubs his head, "Though, she did mention wanting you to come to her room before you go to bed."

"In addition to helping the girls, they'll be training you in their hobbies. You want to be more like them Lincoln? Now you have to do it the hard way. Now we didn't want to kill you by signing you up for 'all' of their clubs, so we narrowed it down and signed you up for track and field, soccer, drama and a comics workshop we found." Rita finishes.

Lincoln sighs and nods in agreement… before his eyes go wide in surprise, "Fine I'll… wait, what workshop?

Lynn Sr. smiles, "The Royal Woods Comics workshop. It's not going to last as long as the other clubs of course, but for the next few weeks you'll be getting taught tips and tricks of the trade by veterans of the industry who're looking to help the 'next generation of graphic novelists."

"Bu-but how?!" Lincoln goes in shock.

Rita finishes, "It's not easy to get you in either. We can't just pay to get you in. They only accept applicants with the right talents. On the first day you have to bring in some of your best work!"

Lynn Sr. puts on hand on his shoulder, "Now how about we go get you a proper illustration kit?"

Lincoln looks to his friends and sisters, who all simply smile and nod back at him. "Awesome."

Later…

"Faster! You have to text faster!" Lori commands, "I wanna see a blur were I see fingers!" Lincoln races to meet her demands… only for Lisa to grab him and throw him in front of a test. Lincoln rushes through with that and Lisa views the results.

"Your test score is…99." She shakes her head, "Disappointing *Zap!*. Your retest will begin in 30 seconds." Yet, before Lisa can start, Luan barges in and grabs him.

"Clowning time!" She throws small rubber balls at him. Lincoln Instinctually responds by catching them and beginning to juggle, "Four balls down. Now juggle five." She shouts, before ordering, "And ow hop in place on that unicycle!" Lincoln doesn't break a sweat jumping onto a nearby unicycle and hopping, "Now Yodel!" And with that, Lincoln complies.

A few hours later…

Lori stands before her exhausted brother, now unconcious on the floor, before turning to her sisters, "What do you say? You think he's had enough?"

The others sisters mumble in agreement.

Luna speaks up, "I still wanna jam with him…"

"And it was kind of awesome having someone in the house who I could practice with." Lynn continues.

Lucy then adds, "I liked getting actual, constructive criticism for my poetry rather than, "Sigh, uhh good".

Yet, Lori stands up, "I know, but he's tuckered out, you can do it again later."

And with that, they help him up to his room, and put him to bed for the night.

A few months later…

The young Lincoln smiles as he looks into the trophy case, though instead of his spot being barren as if had been for years, inside rests an autographed picture with him and the Creator of his Ace Savvy Comics, and a framed copy of his own, published, comic.

"I guess I really am special after all." Lincoln quips, "I just didn't notice it."

"Yeah bro." Luna walks over and pats him on the back.

"And remember…" Lynn runs up and punches his arm, "You're are brother too!"

"Like yeah! You're special to us!" Leni hugs him.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way!" Lola and Lana rush in and tackle the young boy to the ground.

Lincoln pushes them off and smiles, "Thanks guys."

"That's literally heartwarming." Lori chuckles, while Lucy remains quiet."

"Thanks, all of you." Lincoln looks at Luan and Lisa, who respond with soft smiles.

"I guess I'm not a fractured mirror, I'm me." Lincoln smiles, "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

 **The End.**

 **A/N From Omega: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Yeah, I know I've been very quiet about writing this, but hey, I wasn't posting this. I thank everyone who helped along the way! And I thank Wolvenstrom for the myriad of ideas he provided. (Seriously, a lot of this chapter came from the numerous ideas he sent me!) As always, R &R!**

 **Also, since I don't like ending a story without at least one of these, enjoy this story's only cryptogram!**

 **19-15-13-5-20-9-13-5-19, 15-14-5 15-14-12-25 14-5-5-4-19 20-15 2-5-12-9-5-22-5 20-8-1-20 20-8-5-25 1-18-5 19-16-5-3-9-1-12 20-15 6-9-14-4 23-8-1-20 20-8-5-25 1-18-5 20-18-21-12-25 7-18-5-1-20 1-20. 9 8-15-16-5 20-8-1-20 25-15-21 13-25 4-5-1-18 18-5-1-4-5-18-19, 23-9-12-12 2-5 23-9-12-12-9-14-7 20-15 14-21-18-20-21-18-5 25-15-21-18 15-23-14 20-1-12-5-14-20, 1-14-4 2-5-12-9-5-22-5 9-14 25-15-21-18-19-5-12-6.**

 **Comicman end card: I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you like my new story. Oh by the way I was planning on a mean April fool joke where I would say that the fanfic has been cancel but omega talk me out of it.**


End file.
